Le Chant du Loup
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella rencontre Edward, le problème? Bella fait partie des loups...
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de « Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong est une création géniale de Solar Light**_

_**Lien profil de l'auteur .net/u/1226343/Solar_Light**_

_**Lien histoire originale .net/s/3569730/1/Wolfsong**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : **__**Bella rencontre Edward, le problème? Bella fait partie des loups...**_

_**Histoire complète en 26 chapitres**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01. Réunion de minuit**.

**BPOV**

« Bella ! Allez, lèves toi. ».

« Mmmm? ». Je marmonne dans mon sommeil, je balance les couvertures sur ma tête, tout en essayant de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette voix.

La voix m'appelle encore « On doit y aller. Sam a capté une odeur suspecte tout au sud de la ville. Il veut qu'on aille la vérifier. ».

J'ouvre finalement les yeux, vu que ma curiosité est titillée. Jacob est assis au pied de mon lit. Un air amusé s'affiche sur son visage lorsque je m'assois.

Je lui demande fatiguée « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? ».

« Tes cheveux... ». Il se marre « On a l'impression que tu as été électrocutée. ».

Je réponds irritée « Je dormais idiot. Personne n'a les cheveux parfaits dans un lit. ».

« A l'exception des miens. ». Il me taquine tout en passant sa main mate dans ses cheveux courts. « Maintenant viens, Sam nous veut là bas aussi vite que possible. ».

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure et me plains « Il est une heure du matin. ».

« L'appel du devoir. ».

« Sam est l'alpha. Il devrait pas être capable de contrôler cette odeur par lui même? ».

Jacob soupire et lève les yeux au ciel « Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux dans la matinée. C'est l'été. Mais là, on doit y aller. Qui sait ce qu'on va trouver là bas. ».

Je suggère « L'abominable homme des neiges? ».

Il rit « Mais dans ce cas, est ce que l'abominable homme des neiges a peur des loups garous ? ».

« Il devrait... ». Je réponds encore « On fait plutôt peur. ».

Jacob s'impatiente « Et je vais vraiment faire peur si tu ne te presses pas un peu et que tu sors de ton lit. ». Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne fait pas que rire sur le coup. Alors pour éviter qu'il explose en un loup gigantesque dans ma chambre, je balance gracieusement mes jambes hors du lit pour en sortir. Un bon coté dans ma transformation en loup géant est que ça a augmenté mon équilibre. Et pour une maladroite comme moi, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'utile.

Jacob prend les devants, j'éteins les lumières et ferme la porte derrière moi. Charlie ne suspectera rien, l'heure à laquelle il vient contrôler si je dors bien est déjà passée. Et tant que je suis revenue avant l'aube, tout ira bien.

Une fois dehors dans l'air frais de la nuit, mon esprit se réveille rapidement de son état comateux. Je respire à plein poumons l'air encore humide de la dernière pluie fine. Quelque chose de vraiment commun dans cette petite ville de Forks, Washington. Il fait quasiment noir, juste avec le clair de lune qui s'échappe des nuages au dessus de nous. Notre vision, bien meilleure que celle de n'importe lequel des humains, nous permet de voir à une bonne distance et dans toutes les directions.

« Allons y. ». Jacob se transforme en loup. Je fais de même.

En loups nous sommes aussi différents que lorsque nous sommes en forme humaine. Jacob est un loup énorme aux poils brun – rouge, alors que je suis une louve blanche avec les yeux marrons, de la même teinte chocolat que lorsque je suis humaine, et légèrement plus petite que Jacob. Chacun de nous a une vitesse incroyable, et même qu'on parvient à brouiller notre image lorsqu'on est en pleine vitesse.

Peu après que je me sois transformée, je peux sentir l'entrée des pensées de Jacob dans mon esprit. Tous les loups garous peuvent lire dans l'esprit des autres qui sont sous cette forme. Et je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'y faire un jour. J'admets que c'est utile, vu que nous ne sommes pas capable de parler lorsque nous sommes en loup.

Jacob saute, ses pattes puissantes l'emmenant à une grande distance en un court instant. Je me dépêche de le rattraper, et rapidement nous nous retrouvons à courir cote à cote entre les fourrés. Même par une nuit nuageuse comme celle ci, il vaut mieux rester hors de portée. Personne ne soupçonne notre existence encore, mais Sam nous met toujours en garde à ce sujet.

En quelques minutes, Jacob et moi ralentissons, puis nous arrêtons dans un espace vide, où nous rencontrons les trois autres. Sam qui est l'alpha, Jared et Embry. Sam est facilement le plus balèze du groupe, il irradie une énergie calme et assurée qu'aucun d'entre nous se permettrai de défier. On le respecte et on l'apprécie. Et on n'aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour être notre alpha.

_L'odeur est devenue plus forte,_ il nous informe par la pensée._ Il y a des vampires dans le coin, sans aucun doute. Mais combien, je ne peux le dire._

La réaction est rapide et attendue. Les pattes massives de Jared et d'Embry bougent mal à l'aise. Un grondement s'échappe de la gorge de Jacob. Je sens la fourrure sur le bas de mon cou se hérisse instinctivement. Les vampires sont nos ennemis mortels, et il est de notre devoir de les protéger des humains.

Sam nous calme avec ses pensées, et on se remet à l'écouter._ Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare, mais si nous voulons les retrouver rapidement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Jared, tu vas avec Embry. Et Jacob, tu vas avec Bella._

Jared discute immédiatement. _Mais et toi?._

Je suis d'accord avec lui. _Et si les vampires te trouvent avant que tu les repères?_

_On couvrira plus de terrain ainsi._ Il insiste, et avec une telle autorité qu'aucun de nous discute de cela plus longtemps. Mais je n'arrive pas à retirer la nervosité de laisser Sam par lui même. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Jacob, dont les yeux de loup semblent aussi troublés que les miens. Sam ressent notre peur et dit _Tout ira bien. Si je sens que je ne peux pas gérer ce qui se présente devant moi, je battrais en retraite et irais vous retrouver._

On se sépare dans nos groupes respectifs, mais Sam nous rappelle _Ne commencez pas à chercher les problèmes. Essayez de savoir pourquoi est ce que les vampires sont là, et ce qu'ils veulent._

À ces mots, Embry laisse échapper un reniflement bizarre qui sonne un peu comme un grognement. _Tu penses qu'ils veulent quoi Sam? Juste passer par là? Tous les vampires veulent la même chose._

Je frissonne involontairement, et Jacob se rapproche de moi. On sait ce que les vampires veulent, et chacun de nous est déterminé à les stopper.

Sam tourne son sage et pénétrant regard vers Embry, qui baisse sa tête directement en soumission. _Trouvez ce qu'ils veulent_, Sam répète fermement. S'ils veulent faire du mal, tuez les. Sinon...

Il ne finit pas sa dernière pensée, et nous nous séparons. Encore engourdie par peur pour Sam, je ne bouge pas, et Jacob doit me pousser. Secouant ma tête légèrement, je trotte à ses cotés et nous sommes partis, encore une fois. À courir dans la nuit.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**Voici la nouvelle fic, elle est fluide donc je pense pouvoir faire les deux en même temps.**_

_**Cette fic est super !**_

_**Par contre un détail : les vêtements ! Il faut savoir que l'auteur n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça... alors imaginez que les vêtements apparaissent et disparaissent à loisir. Mais qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à poil une fois en humaine.. bien entendu ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02. Cours avec moi.**

**BPOV**

Alors que l'on court dans la nuit, l'air frais glissant sur nos corps aérodynamiques, une pensée soudaine m'interpelle. _Mais où est Paul?_

La réponse de Jacob m'arrive. _Il est encore malade. Ça doit être une sacrée maladie pour affecter un loup garou aussi méchammen_t.

Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Les loups garous guérissent généralement bien plus vite que les humains normaux. Jacob me l'a montré, la toute première fois que j'ai découvert que j'étais un loup garou. Il a trouvé ça amusant de se couper intentionnellement la main avec un couteau, alors qu'il sait que j'ai horreur du sang. J'ai hurlé instinctivement lorsqu'il a passé la lame le long de sa peau et suis restée dans un silence choqué lorsque la coupure s'est refermée sous mes yeux ébahis, comme si une main invisible était en train de recoudre la peau. Le jour d'après, je ne lui ai pas adresser la parole, et il a réalisé son erreur. Il m'a promis de ne jamais le refaire.

Je suis ramenée dans le présent par le ricanement de loup de Jacob alors qu'il court à coté de moi. Je lui jette un regard. Il tente difficilement de garder un peu de contenance. Je le regarde méchamment.

_Ben, c'était marrant de voir ta réaction._ Même ses pensées semblent rire. _C'était juste un peu de sang._

_Tu appelles ça un peu de sang? _Je suis sceptique. _Plus une grande piscine de sang si tu veux mon avis._

_D'accord, d'accord_. Il essaie encore de ne pas rire. Toutefois, son expression amusée disparaît aussi soudainement qu'une ampoule qui s'éclaire. Il se gèle sur place et, ne m'y étant pas attendue, je finis par le dépasser et je suis obligée de faire demi tour et de le rejoindre.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_

Jacob soulève sa tête massive, ses yeux brillants dans la nuit. _Sangsues_, il crache et recommence à partir. _Restes près de moi._

Je suis autant nerveuse qu'excitée. Je n'ai jamais vu de vrai vampire avant, seulement entendu parler d'eux par le reste du groupe. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, les vampires sont supposés être vraiment pales, sentir mauvais, et certains d'eux se déplacent aussi rapidement que des loups garous. J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai.

_Jacob,_ je dis inquiète. Il ralentit au point de marcher et je me dépêche de le rattraper. _Et s'ils étaient plus que deux?_

À son regard, je sais qu'il a déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Normalement, Jacob serait allé au devant des vampires sans aucune pensée pour sa propre vie, en voulant aider la meute. Mais maintenant que je suis avec lui, il est bien plus concerné par ma sécurité et est plus réticent de faire face aux vampires. Je vois ses yeux briller encore, vers la direction où les vampires sont surement.

_Reste à une bonne distance derrière moi. Une fois qu'ils seront en vue, je te ferais signe si je pense que c'est prudent de venir. Sinon, tu repars et tu cherches les autres._

Je lui demande hors de moi. _Mais et toi?_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Sam et les autres doivent savoir, et je sais que tu seras en sécurité si tu pars les retrouver plutôt que de faire face aux sangsues._

Un grondement de colère ondule de ma poitrine et ressort par mon museau. _Je ne te laisse pas y aller tout seul !_

_Bella._ Il m'implore, même dans le noir, je peux voir son expression. Il s'inquiète pour moi, et pas du tout pour lui._ S'il te plait, fait ça pour moi._

_Jake, je ne sais pas. Je te suis jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve les vampires._

Il hésite. Je lui dit.

_D'accord, j'irai si tu me dis de le faire._ Je ne suis pas sûre de garder cette promesse. Je retire rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit pour que Jacob n'ai pas le temps de la lire.

Heureusement, il n'en a pas eu le temps, et il accepte. Avec un saut puissant, il est reparti. Je lui laisse quelques secondes d'avance avant de le suivre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**Le prochain chapitre est déjà presque terminé alors vous l'aurez peut être ce soir !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03. Confrontation.**

**BPOV**

Ce ne fut pas long avant que je capte une odeur qui n'appartient définitivement pas à Forks. Ça doit être les vampires. Je plisse les yeux, localisant Jacob quelques centaine de mètres plus en avant. La détermination étant ce qui le pousse en avant. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrête, et je le copie.

_Reste cachée._

Les pensées de Jacob sont difficiles à percevoir, surement dû à la distance entre nous, mais je reçois le message. Je trouve un bosquet à proximité, et je me blottis derrière, regardant à travers les branches.

Il y a une grande vallée, près de là où je me suis cachée, la plus grande partie obscurcie par les ombres de la nuit. Un morceau, malgré tout, est baigné par le clair de lune, et c'est dans cette zone claire que je vois, à ma plus grande horreur, une bande de ce qui semble être, sans erreur possible, des vampires. Tous regroupés en un cercle serré. J'en compte un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Et je vois Jacob, les approcher, toujours dans sa forme de loup.

_JACOB !_ Je crie dans mon esprit. Et pas même la distance entre nous peut l'empêcher de m'entendre.

Il me commande _Bella, cours ! Ils sont sept. ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, mais ils savent que je suis là. Cours, avant qu'ils te sentent aussi._

Soudainement, ses pensées me sont bloquées. Je plonge un peu plus dans les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue. Malgré que je n'ai pu voir le visage des vampires, je peux dire que leurs têtes se sont tournées brutalement et elles se sont éparpillées. À mon dégout, c'est là que j'ai vu un amas d'une créature sans mouvement sur le sol où ils étaient regroupés.

Frénétiquement, je tente de contacter Jacob. Mais il a créé une barrière pour éviter tout contact extérieur. Clairement, il pense que je me suis déjà enfuie.

Les vampires approchent Jacob rapidement. Il n'y a aucun moyen que j'arrive jusqu'à Sam ou les autres dans les temps pour sauver Jacob. Sans y repenser à deux fois, je plonge vers le bas de la colline, telle une vision de blanc. En très peu de temps, je suis à une très courte distance de Jacob et des vampires. Ces derniers s'arrêtent, tous me regardant, et finalement Jacob tourne lui aussi sa tête pour me regarder. Je ne peux toujours pas lire ses pensées. Mais à son expression je vois qu'il me supplie. Je ne repartirais pas maintenant. Mon regard passe lentement vers les vampires.

Sept paires d'yeux noirs me fixent aussi. Je peux dire que tout ce qui a été dit sur eux n'est pas tombé loin. Ils ont tous la peau vraiment pale qui semble légèrement étinceler sous le clair de lune. Ils ont des cernes violettes, comme des bleus, leur donnant l'impression qu'ils passent de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Est ce qu'ils dorment dans des cercueils?

À part ces traits qu'ils ont en commun, chacun d'eux est différent. Le plus grand, paraît être le chef du groupe. Une femme reste derrière lui, la plus ronde de l'assemblée, mais pas assez ronde pour être considérée comme potelée. Ces deux là ont les cheveux couleur caramel. Il y a trois autres mâles. Un grand, musclé avec les cheveux noirs. Un autre, plus fin, avec les cheveux blonds. Et le troisième, est aussi plus mince, avec une couleur de cheveux étrange qui tire vers le rouge et le brun. Près d'eux se tiennent deux autres femelles, aussi différentes l'une que l'autre que le sont les garçons. L'une est blonde et grande, l'autre est petite comme je n'avais jamais vu personne avec des cheveux en pointes noirs.

Ce ne sont pas les traits de ces créatures qui me dérange le plus, ni leur odeur -_qui est déplaisante mais pas insupportable_- mais c'est le fait qu'ils soient tous incroyablement beaux. Assez pour rendre n'importe lequel des mannequins de magazine jaloux. Je n'étais pas préparée à leur apparence fantastique. Jetant des coups d'œil à Jacob, je peux dire que ces vampires pourraient être d'anciens dieux et déesses grecs, et il en a rien à battre. Son museau est plissé de dégout et en alerte, comme s'il attendait de voir s'ils oseraient de s'approcher de moi.

Soudainement, un frisson traverse le corps de Jacob, et il se transforme doucement de loup en humain. Le regard meurtrier ne quittant pas son visage.

« Il veut savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici. ».

Tout le monde sursaute et regarde celui qui vient de parler. C'est le vampire avec les cheveux rougeâtres.

Le plus grand des vampires dit comme un avertissement « Edward. ». Et celui qui venait de parler se calme instantanément.

La voix de Jacob sort en un rictus. « Vous, dégoutants... ».

Je gronde pour le réprimander, et je me transforme en humaine. Notre changement semble déconcerter les vampires. Mais je remarque aussi, une sorte d'émerveillement sur le visage du vampire aux cheveux bronze, celui nommé Edward. En le regardant de plus près, je vois non seulement de l'admiration, mais aussi de la frustration. Je suis perplexe devant ses expressions, mais place mes questions dans un coin de mon esprit car mon attention se reporte sur Jacob, qui a un regard près à tuer dans ses yeux. Je tente d'avancer vers lui.

Jacob persifle « Il est télépathe. ». Ses yeux se plissent de fureur. Ma réponse reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Il y a des histoires sur des vampires qui ont des capacités supplémentaires, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai.

Le chef nous dit rapidement « On ne vous veut aucun mal. ». Je constate qu'il dit qu'ils ne nous veulent aucun mal et non pas qu'ils sont sans danger. Aucun vampire n'est inoffensif.

Jacob renifle en réponse et les autres vampires se renfrognent en le regardant. La femme avec les cheveux caramel, par contre, semble inquiète. Je suppose qu'elle est la compagne de leur leader.

Jacob leur lance « Je ne le croirais que lorsque vous serez partis de cette ville. ».

Je dis doucement « Jake.. ». Ses yeux croisent rapidement les miens avant de retourner vers les vampires.

La femme inquiète dit « Nous essayons d'être... aimables... nous ne chassons pas les humains. ».

Jacob lève les yeux « Qu'est ce que vous chassez alors? ».

« Les animaux. ». C'est l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la carrure impressionnante. Il regarde Jacob avec un dégout extrême.

Jacob me regarde narquois « Hé bien, regardes ce que nous avons là Bella? On est tombé sur un groupe de vampires 'végétariens'. ».

A ce moment, tout le monde s'arrête lorsque nous entendons des bruits de pattes derrière nous. Je me tourne et vois trois loups. Sam, Jared et Embry s'approchent à vive allure. Ils s'arrêtent une fois qu'ils arrivent près de nous, et la seconde d'après, se transforment dans leur forme humaine.

Maintenant la plupart des vampires semblent nerveux. Sam estime rapidement la situation. Nous sommes toujours en sous nombre et nous ne connaissons pas la force de ces vampires.

Jacob dit sarcastiquement à notre alpha « C'est OK Sam. Ils ne chassent pas les gens. ».

J'entends un grondement et réalise que ce n'est pas de l'un d'entre nous. Parcourant leur groupe, je remarque que le plus costaud a ses dents blanches comme neige découvertes, qu'il grogne doucement mais distinctement. C'est alors que quelque chose se produit. Le vampire blond dirige son regard vers son compagnon grognon et soudainement, ce dernier se calme et est visiblement relaxé.

Ainsi donc, la télépathie n'est pas le seul pouvoir parmi ces vampires.

Je regarde Sam, qui ne regarde pas les vampires mais quelque chose derrière eux. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? ». Il demande cela avec méfiance au chef de leur meute, et indiquant l'amas ensanglanté dont ils se sont régalés auparavant. J'avais complètement oublié ça jusqu'à maintenant.

Le chef répond « Ce n'est pas un humain. C'est un daim. ».

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Embry disparaît de notre vue, bougeant si vite vers la créature morte que les vampires n'ont juste le temps de se raidir, avant qu'il s'arrête de nouveaux, se penchant vers le cadavre pour l'examiner.

Il confirme avec dégout « C'est bien un daim. ». Il court ensuite pour retrouver notre coté. On se relaxe tous lorsqu'il revient de notre coté.

Sam demande « Alors vous vous nourrissez d'animaux, mais est ce que ça vous satisfait? ».

Le chef secoue sa tête « Le sang animal nous suffit, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que l'on préfère le sang humain. ». A ces propos, Jared fait un bruit dégoutant à mi chemin entre une toux et un vomi. Le chef continue rapidement « Mais c'est contre notre moral de boire du sang humain. Nous avons fait des erreurs dans le passé. Mais nous essayons de les réparer. ».

Jared répond « Peut être mais vous êtes tout de même dangereux. Pourquoi devrait on vous faire confiance? En ce qui me concerne, Forks est mieux sans une bande de suceurs de sang grouillant un peu partout. ».

Sam est furieux des propos de Jared, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer. Mais ces mots finissent par trahir la pointe de colère du chef de leur groupe.

« Vous nous jugés à cause de ce que nous sommes. Vous nous accusez de crimes que nous commettons pas volontairement, et on nous l'avons fait vraiment rarement. ».

« Mais c'est pareil » Sam l'interrompt avec une voix calme pleine d'autorité. « Vous êtes dangereux. Vous êtes un risque pour Forks. ».

« Oui. ». Le leader hoche la tête « Mais si je me souviens bien, les loups garous près d'ici ne vivent pas à Forks, mais à La Push. Est ce correcte? ».

« Je vis à Forks. ». Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Il y a un court silence avant ….

« Ces sangsues ne vivront pas à Forks tant que tu seras là Bella. ». Jacob me dit ça, avec une telle menace que je ne serais pas surprise si les vampires avaient un mouvement de recul.

Leur chef parle encore « Nous vivons aux abords de Forks. Aussi loin que possible de... Bella... comme vous le désirez. ».

Il est clair que Jacob est près à répliquer, mais Sam l'en empêche. « Si vous vivez à l'écart des autres personnes, et si vous êtes d'accord pour ne pas faire du mal aux humains... ».

Jared s'énerve « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. ».

Tout en l'ignorant, Sam continue « Alors vous pourrez rester. ». Il attend une réponse avec attention.

« D'accord. » répond le chef.

Les bouches de Jared, Embry et Jacob sont toutes tombées simultanément. Mais ils savent, au regard de Sam, qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à discuter. Le chef des vampires donnent à ses compagnons une expression identique, et aucun d'entre eux ne bougent également.

« Allons y. ». Le temps que Sam nous en donne l'ordre, il est dans sa forme de loup, bondissant au loin. Avec un dernier regard vers les vampires, Jared, Embry et Jacob change de forme et suivent leur alpha. Je fixe les vampires, qui me regarde avec différentes émotions. Certains sont calmes, curieux ou encore vigilant. Celui que je remarque le plus, par contre, est celui qui est nommé Edward. Il a encore cet air frustré et admiratif.

_Jacob m'interpelle Allez viens Bella !_

Je me transforme et disparais.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours !**_

_**Vous avez pu constater que je recommence piti à piti à répondre aux reviews personnellement... Je fais ce que je peux ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04. Une promenade dans les bois.**

Même par la pensée, je peux sentir les vagues de colère de Jared et de Embry. Jacob est tout autant en colère, mais il semble déterminé à tenter de rester calme pour moi.

Jared pose enfin la question à Sam. _Quelle genre de force de la nature dérangée a pu retourner ton esprit?_ Ce que Embry s'est empressé d'acquiescer.

_Commencer à se battre maintenant n'aurait été que la mort de l'un d'entre nous, voire plus_. Sam continue sa réponse avec fermeté. _On attaque que s'ils mordent un humain._

Embry rajoute. _Ce qui veut dire qu'on les attaquera demain._

Sans prévenir, Sam fait halte. Avec l'intention de s'arrêter près de lui, les autres s'emmêlent dans leurs pattes et finissent dans un enchevêtrement de fourrure. J'ai tout autant dérapé pour tenter de m'arrêter. La situation aurait été très drôle si il n'y avait pas Sam. Il a ses lèvres retroussées, révélant les crocs cachés derrière.

Il gronde. _Vous ne les provoquez pas._ Les garçons se remettent sur leurs pattes. _Et les conséquences seront sévères pour quiconque le fera._

Par moment, un loup garou sait lorsque son alpha parle sérieusement. Et c'est un de ces moments. Les yeux fauves de Sam sont durs. Sa tenue est raide par l'autorité et la fourrure de son dos est hérissée. On est plus silencieux que la mort.

Voyant qu'on ne va pas tenter de le défier, Sam se tourne, tend ses pattes arrières et continue à courir. Jared et Embry échangent un regard, et je peux entendre le flot d'inquiétude qui irradie leurs cerveaux. Ils suivent Sam, nous laissant seuls, Jacob et moi.

_Bella._

Je sais qu'il est sérieux maintenant.

_Jacob, tout ira bien._ Il ne semble pas convaincu.

_De nous tous, tu es celle qui vit le plus près de ces sangsues. Je me moque de ce qu'ils disent. Ils sont dangereux. Et nous ne savons pas de quoi ils sont capables. Si jamais ils te menacent..._

Je soupire, ce qui au vu de ma forme ressemble à un grondement doux. _Je te le ferai savoir._

Il hoche la tête, et semble satisfait.

Je repars, un peu moins vite que la course endiablée que nous avions. Et Jacob est heureux de garder mon allure. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ça fait du bien de ressentir l'air frais de la nuit, et de sentir la pluie. Oui, même moi, Bella Swan, finis par s'habituer aux douches de pluie quasi journalières.

Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie, seulement, lorsque Charlie m'a réveillé à midi, tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir encore. Remarquant les légères cernes sous mes yeux, il me demande « Tu ne dors pas bien, pas vrai gamine? ».

Je hausse les épaules, et baille « Alors comment était la pêche? ».

Il sourit « Bonne, ils mordaient. ». Puis il semble réfléchir une minute « Tu sais, on peut faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Juste toi et moi. Si tu veux. ».

Ouais. Ça c'est Charlie. Il est constamment inquiet du fait qu'il me laisse seule bien trop souvent. Mais j'aime ce que je vis. En plus, je suis difficilement toute seule. Vu que je suis généralement avec Jacob et les autres. Et lorsque nous ne courrons pas partout où c'est possible, nous restons à l'intérieur à discuter des prochaines réunions.

« Merci Char...papa. Mais je pense rester à la maison aujourd'hui et finir la lessive. ». Je dois faire bien attention à ne pas l'appeler Charlie, ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Mais ma mère ne veut pas que je l'appelle ainsi devant lui.

« OK. Bon, alors je vais probablement regarder le match. ».

Il me laisse pour que je me prépare. Ce que je finis par faire après plusieurs minutes assise sur mon lit, à méditer. Bien sûr, la première chose à laquelle je pense est la meute de vampires qu'on a rencontré cette nuit. Je me sens coupable de penser à leur beauté, principalement celle du garçon aux cheveux bronze. Je me gifle mentalement à chaque fois que mon esprit part dans cette direction. Nous sommes des loups garous, et avons jurés de protéger les humains de monstres tels que ceux là. Je ne peux pas, et ne serais pas associée à ces suceurs de sang.

Je m'habille d'un simple débardeur et d'un short. Prête à affronter n'importe quelle tâche qu'il y aura à faire dans la maison. Alors pendant que Charlie passe de chaine en chaine sur la télé, je me fais un petit sandwich rapide et m'assois avec lui. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que nous regardons. Peu après avoir fini mon déjeuner léger, la sonnerie retenti. Sachant déjà qui c'est, je vais répondre.

« Salut Jake. ».

Il me sourit « Salut Bells. Paul se sent mieux aujourd'hui. Il veut aller faire un tour, évacuer toute cette énergie accumulée durant sa maladie. Je ne me sens pas trop d'y aller, alors je viens te demander si tu veux aller faire du vélo. ».

Je prends le temps d'y penser brièvement, et décide d'y aller, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Bien sûr, laisses moi le temps de prévenir Charlie. Vas y entre. ».

Alors que Jacob m'attend, je vais dire à Charlie où je pars. Il acquiesce d'un air absent, toute son attention étant centrée vers la télévision. Ce qu'il y a de si attrayant dans le sport à ses yeux, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre un jour.

Je vais chercher mon vélo dans le garage. Jacob a toujours voulu m'apprendre à faire de la moto, mais Charlie a simplement refuser de me laisser approcher une de ces choses 'dangereuses'. Alors on se contente des vélos.

Jacob et moi roulons dans le quartier et nous dirigeons vers un sentier à travers bois aux limites de la ville. Je pense à l'époque où je n'étais qu'humaine, et que j'aurais déjà été crevée. Ça fait du bien d'être capable de rouler aussi longtemps sans avoir à se stopper toutes les cinq minutes.

Le ciel est nuageux, comme d'habitude. Lorsque l'on atteint la limite de la forêt, une pluie fine commence à tomber.

« Beurk. ».

Jacob lance un regard vers le ciel « Il n'y a pas moyen que l'on fasse demi tour maintenant. Allez viens. On sera plus au sec sous les arbres. ».

Il se remet à pédaler, et j'en fais autant, évitant les flaques de boue qui se sont accumulées depuis les pluies précédentes. Je me demande si Forks a déjà eu le sol complètement sec.

Jacob a raison. C'est plus sec, une fois qu'on est sous la couverture des feuilles. Il pédale sur des arbres tombés, appréciant sa promenade. Je reste sur une trajectoire plus calme, sachant que si je tente la même chose que Jacob, je finirais directement la tête dans la boue. Jacob rit à mes hésitations puis s'arrête brutalement.

« Jake...? ».

Il se redresse, regardant sauvagement les environs, et reniflant l'air. Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque je prends l'odeur à mon tour.

Je retourne mon attention sur Jack pour tenter de le calmer, mais il tremble déjà violemment. Je lui crie « Jake ! ». Il se tourne vers moi avec ses yeux sauvages et vitreux. Il est déjà en pleine transformation.

Les arbres sont trop resserrés pour qu'il puisse se métamorphoser ici. Espérant qu'il m'écoute, je lui crie de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un coin plus ouvert. Il hoche sa tête, tremblant toujours de manière incontrôlée, et disparaît.

Je descends de mon vélo, et m'effondre sur le sol, peu soucieuse de savoir si mes vêtements seront mouillés. Je regarde mes mains. Elles tremblent. Je prends plusieurs grandes et profondes respirations pour me calmer. Mais j'arrête de respirer lorsque j'entends une voix soyeuse.

« Il est apparent que ton ami a des problèmes à maitriser sa colère. ».

Ma tête se tourne violemment vers les branches au dessus de moi. Souriant de manière ironique, ses dents brillant même dans l'obscurité, est installé le vampire aux cheveux bronze.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? ». Jacob va surement revenir à tout moment maintenant.

« Alors, tu es Bella? ». Il me parle d'un ton comme si nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je plisse mes yeux vers lui. « Tu ferais bien de partir. Jacob... ».

Il me coupe sournoisement « Jacob est actuellement en train d'essayer de gérer son tempérament. ».

Je me rappelle qu'il peut lire dans les pensées, et avec une certaine peur, je me demande jusqu'où peut aller cette capacité. Et si il était capable de contrôler les esprits?

Il me regarde en souriant « A quoi penses tu? ». Est ce qu'il trouve ça drôle? Je prends un air de défi « Pourquoi ne me le dis tu pas? ».

A mes propos, il se renfrogne un peu et me réponds « Je ne peux pas. ».

« Oh, est ce que tes pouvoirs sont en panne? ». Je le raille. « Laisses nous tranquille. Nous essayons de profiter de notre balade dans les bois. ».

« Ah. Mais ces bois ne sont pas dans Forks. Alors je suis dans mon bon droit de venir ici si ça me plait. ».

J'ouvre ma bouche pour le contredire, mais je ne trouve rien à y répondre. Son sourire réapparait.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il saute légèrement de la branche et atterrit sur ses pieds avec la grâce d'un chat. Je recule maladroitement, ne voulant pas être trop proche de lui. Son odeur flotte près de moi. Ça ne sent pas mauvais, juste étrange.

« Je te préviens, suceur de sang.. ».

Il rétorque « Comme tu as entendu Carlisle, la nuit dernière, mon prénom est Edward. Et non pas suceur de sang. C'est Edward Cullen, pour être exact. ».

Je roule mes yeux. « Eh bien, Edward Cullen, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai ne pas être en ta compagnie. ». Je commence à tourner les talons, mais m'arrêtes lorsqu'une main froide tente de me stopper. Je recule à son contact, tellement différent de la chaleur de ma propre peau.

« NE LA TOUCHES PAS ! ». La voix de Jacob résonne. Il est de retour, dans sa forme humaine. Mais il tremble encore. Avec une certaine évidence, quelque soit le contrôle qu'il a acquit seule, il n'est pas capable de le garder en présence d'Edward.

Edward recule d'un pas, l'air légèrement nerveux depuis le retour de Jacob. Ses yeux passent de moi à Jacob, qui semble prêt à exploser.

« Jacob ! Contrôles toi ! ». Lui dit une autre voix. Et dans l'instant Sam apparaît. Je prends une respiration soulagée. Jacob ne commencera pas à se battre alors que Sam est présent.

Prenant une grande respiration, Jacob tente encore de se calmer et d'apaiser ses muscles tremblants. Une fois, qu'il s'est considérablement calmé, je me tourne pour regarder Edward, mais il est parti. Décontenancée, je vais vers Sam et Jacob.

« Cette sale sangsue puante a eu l'audace de la toucher. Et le lâche s'est ensuite enfuit. ».

Sam lui répète « Jacob, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Sinon, on risque de déclencher une guerre. Et tu ne comprends pas combien il est vital de conserver la paix. ».

D'une voix d'un calme déterminé, Jacob répond « Comment suis je censé maintenir la paix avec eux, si ils apparaissent n'importe où comme ça? ».

Je dis d'une petite voix « Jake, il ne me menaçait pas. Honnêtement. ».

Jacob expire bruyamment, et Sam semble penser que tout ira bien. Décidant de nous laisser seuls, Sam se transforme et disparaît. Reste Jacob frémissant d'une colère mal contenue et moi aussi calme qu'une souris.

Jacob atteint et casse la branche où Edward était assis, aussi facilement que si c'était un simple bâton. Je recule un peu.

« Ça va. Je suis OK. Juste... vraiment frustré. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir? ».

« Ils ne seront pas là pour toujours Jake. Ils partiront de toutes les façons, d'une manière ou d'une autre. ».

Il hoche la tête. « On devrait probablement rentrer. ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire « C'était un sacré tour en vélo. ».

Et Jacob sourit lui aussi. Et je sais qu'il est quasiment redevenu lui même.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Promenons nous dans les bois.... pendant que le loup n'y est pas....**_

_**et si c'était le loup le moins dangereux de tous... ^^**_

**_je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre de wonderland..._**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 05. Problème.**

« Tu rigoles? ».

« Comment peuvent ils l'engager? ».

« Pourquoi l'auraient ils engager? ».

J'entre dans une des chambres de la maison de Jacob, entendant la nuée de questions. Sam est assis au pied du lit de Jacob. Jared et Embry sont assis côte à côte, se regardant d'un air sceptique. Paul est incliné dans la chaise de bureau de Jacob, ses poings contre ses tempes montrant sa frustration. Jacob lui même, est appuyé contre le mur, ses bras repliés, son visage grimaçant.

Paul m'accueille sans enthousiasme « Salut Bella. ». Je ferme la porte. Le père de Jacob, Billy, n'est pas à la maison pour le moment, mais on ne peut risquer que quiconque entende notre conversation.

Je demande immédiatement « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ». Je me dirige près de Jacob, et regarde Sam qui me répond.

« Apparemment, le chef de notre nouvelle meute de vampires est engagé à l'hôpital. ».

« Carlisle? ». J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Tout le monde, sauf Sam, ricane. Paul raille « Le suceur de sang a un nom? ».

« Ben … ouais.. enfin... ». Je sens la chaleur me monter à la tête comme ça m'arrive si souvent. « ...quand Jake et moi étions dans la forêt... ».

« Ouais, on a entendu parler de ça... ». Embry parvient à finir sa phrase entre ses rires « … Alors qu'est ce que la sangsue t'a raconté d'autre? ».

Je réfléchis une minute. « Leur nom de famille est Cullen. Et... ». J'hésite, mais Sam m'incite à continuer. « Edward, celui avec les cheveux rouges et bruns, enfin, il dit qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit. ».

Ils restent tous vraiment calmes, me fixant. Je me dépêche de continuer « Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas s'il dit la vérité. ».

« Mais si c'est le cas. ». Jared médite à voix haute « Alors tu seras notre arme secrète Bella ! Peut être qu'aucun de leurs pouvoirs ne marchent sur toi ! ».

Embry acquiesce « Hé ouais, elle peut être notre espion ou un truc du genre. Peut être qu'elle peut les tuer. ».

Ça devient vite hors de contrôle. J'ouvre ma bouche pour les contredire, mais Jacob le fait avant moi. Il grogne, faisant taire rapidement Jared et Embry « Il est hors de question que Bella aille près d'eux ! ».

« Jacob a raison. Nous enverrons personne près d'eux sans aide. Et il est hors de question d'avoir un espion Embry. Les vampires n'ont rien fait de mal. ». Sam, avec ces propos, calme les esprits.

Paul murmure « Pas encore. ».

Je suis embarrassée mais je dis « Les mecs, je ne suis pas spéciale ou un truc du genre, vraiment. Je suis une personne normale... enfin... aussi normal que peut l'être un loup garou. ».

Jared et Embry semblent vraiment déçus, mais Sam retourne directement à notre précédente conversation.

« Alors maintenant, c'est Docteur Cullen. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être docteur, alors qu'il est ce qu'il est. Cependant ils peuvent manigancer quelque chose, et Bella est la seule qui vive dans Forks. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur la situation. ». Son regard se dirige vers moi lorsqu'il dit la dernière phrase. J'acquiesce.

Jacob me prévient à voix basse. « Sois prudente Bella. ». Pendant un moment, j'ai presque oublié qu'il était près de moi.

La tension n'a pas diminué de la journée. Même Jared et Embry sont maussades, et pas aussi blagueurs qu'habituellement. Comme la soirée avançait, nous nous sommes séparés chez Sam et sa fiancée magnifique Emily.

Jared, Embry et Paul vont par une direction, et Jacob et moi par une autre. Nous sommes tous les deux très calmes, toujours à ressasser les informations que nous avons eu aujourd'hui. Si le fait que le Docteur Cullen travaille à l'hôpital fait parti d'un plan qui conduirait à une tuerie éventuelle, alors nous devons faire quelque chose. Mais le problème est que nous avons aucune preuve que ça soit son projet. Nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de vampires végétariens, et encore moins de vampires qui deviennent employés dans un hôpital Ça n'a pas de sens.

Une fois devant la maison de Jacob, je lui dis au revoir, me transforme en loup et m'en vais. C'est probablement plus sûr de faire le chemin en humain, ainsi je ne courrais pas le risque d'être aperçue, mais courir en état de loup est bien plus rapide. Tout en courant, je continue à méditer.

De ce que je sais, Edward est télépathe. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est sérieux ou non lorsqu'il me dit qu'il ne peut lire mon esprit. Il ne l'aurait pas dit pour rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si spécial chez moi? À part me transformer en un chien géant, je suis parfaitement normale. Mais si Edward est capable de lire dans mon esprit, et qu'il essaie tout simplement de me piéger? Et pour les autres? D'autant que je sache, il peut y avoir encore d'autres vampires dans leur famille. Ou ils peuvent avoir des alliances avec des vampires situés ailleurs.

Je ralentis au point de marcher, et mon esprit plonge de plus en plus dans une piscine de pensées confuses. Je me rappelle de la nuit où nous avons eu le premier contact avec les Cullen. Je me rappelle de leurs magnifiques visages. Pour l'amour de dieu, pourquoi doivent ils être si impressionnant? Et quel age ont ils d'ailleurs? Et ce mec blond, qui a guéri la violence de son compagnon rien qu'en le regardant? Quels sont les autres pouvoirs qu'ils peuvent avoir?

Une branche se casse à proximité, me faisant sursauter. Ma première pensée est que c'est un vampire, mais je sais qu'un vampire serait bien plus silencieux. Ça doit être un lapin ou un truc du genre. Je tente vraiment de me rassurer.

Mais aussitôt que le soleil finit par disparaître derrière l'horizon, plongeant le monde dans l'ombre, je deviens nerveuse et me mets à courir, sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la sureté de ma porte d'entrée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors c'était un lapin ou pas?**_

_**Je ne sais pas si les chapitres sont publiés ou pas car je n'ai pas de mails ni de reviews en retour pour aujourd'hui... mais je continues tout de même ^^^et ouais rien ne m'arrête !**_

_**On me demande souvent quelle est ma fréquence de publication pour cette fic... ben j'en sais rien.**_

_**Elle est fluide et les chapitres ne sont pas très longs donc surement un ou deux par jours (contrairement à BauPdM (ou nommons le wonderland si vous préférez) dont les chapitres sont super longs et me font suer... j'ai dit suer pas chier..mais pas loin)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 06. Rivages**

_« Sam où es tu? »._

_« Bella? »._

_« Jack, reviens ! »._

_« Non, je te laisses pas là ! »._

_Jacob crie et s'agrippe la tête. Tombant sur le sol, il commence à trembler violemment. Je tente de l'aider. Trop tard, il se transforme en loup._

_Sam surgit des arbres, torse nu, des coupures recouvrant son corps. Il me crie « Bella, cours ! ». Jacob se redresse et gronde en direction des arbres. Je tourne violemment la tête, et une seconde plus tard, les Cullen émergent de l'ombre dense, leurs yeux rouges fixés sur Jacob. Du sang tachant leurs vêtements._

_Je hurle « Jacob, NON ! ». Mais aucun son ne sort. Jacob fonce vers les Cullen, les crocs dehors, et Carlisle s'écarte et l'attrape par la gorge. Jacob glapit lorsqu'il est jeté contre un arbre, le cassant en deux._

_Je tente de me transformer, mais mon habilité a disparu, Sam est parti._

_Jacob tente de se relever mais Edward se met devant lui et le saisit la fourrure à son tour. Je ferme fermement mes yeux... j'entends un son déchirant. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau, du sang s'écoule du cou et de la poitrine du loup._

_« JAKE ! » Je pleure sans larmes. Je trébuche en avant pour l'aider, mais Edward me retient facilement. Il me dit de sa voix de velours._

_« Viens avec nous. ». _

_Je tente de résister, mais il m'entraine avec lui... Jacob se meurt...._

_« NOOOOOON ! »._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, s'habituant aux ténèbres de ma chambre. Mon corps est trempé d'une sueur froide. Mes muscles sont douloureusement tendus. Prenant plusieurs respirations, je les relaxe graduellement. Je retire les couvertures, malgré le fait que je frissonne. Prudemment, je balance mes jambes hors du lit et place mes pieds sur le bois frais du sol.

_Rêve... ce n'était qu'un rêve_.

Je ne cesse de me le répéter mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça soit si réel.

Je dois voir Jake, maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure, cinq heure du matin. Ça peut être bon, courir jusque chez lui et être de retour avant que Charlie se réveille. C'est là, comme une décharge, je me demande pourquoi est ce que Charlie ne m'a pas entendu crier. Ou est ce qu'il l'a entendu?

Aussi calmement que possible, je sors de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller jusque la sienne où je l'entends ronfler tranquillement.

Je frissonne encore un peu, mais j'attrape ma veste et me faufile dehors. Pour une fois, le ciel est étoilé, et j'aurais pu m'arrêter pour l'apprécier mais j'ai ce sentiment d'urgence. En restant humaine, je cours dans les bois à proximité et me transforme. Une fois que je retourne à découvert, je regarde rapidement l'obscurité pour voir s'il n'y a pas de voitures, et de là, me presse entre les arbres, une nuée blanche traversant la nuit.

La distance entre Forks et La Push n'est pas très grande, mais il faut passer par un terrain à découvert qui a très peu d'arbres, ce qui m'énerve. Je cours plus vite, mes pattes touchant à peine le sol.

Je m'arrête au niveau d'une petite rivière, baisse ma tête pour boire un peu. Alors que l'eau fraiche coule dans ma gorge, mon raisonnement devient plus rationnel.

De quoi ça aurait l'air si Jacob déboulait au milieu de la nuit, couvert de sueur, et atteint d'un tremblement incontrôlable? Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire?

_'Désolée de te déranger Jack. Mais j'ai eu un cauchemar et j'ai décidé de venir jusqu'ici.'_

Et alors quoi? Au pire, il va paniquer en apprenant mon rêve, va réunir Sam et les autres, et je serai la cause d'un tumulte qui n'est pas nécessaire.

Alors que ma langue lape le reste d'eau dont j'ai besoin, je remarque un mouvement au niveau de la surface, sur ma gauche. Tournant mon regard légèrement, je vois le reflet de quelqu'un dans l'eau.

Je jappe et saute en arrière. Je suis hors de moi. Il se tient là, au milieu de la nuit, sa peau pale plus scintillante que la lune, ses cheveux bronze flottant sous la légère brise. Edward n'a pas son habituel sourire narquois, il semble plutôt pensif et... sympathique?

Plutôt que de me transformer, je continue à reculer, grondant sur lui

« Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas de mal. ».

Et comment suis je supposée le croire?

Maintenant, il semble implorant. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontrer quelqu'un avec des émotions qui changent aussi rapidement que les siens. Il commence à avancer, mais se freine lorsque je me tends, prête à attaquer si nécessaire.

« Bella, s'il te plait. Écoutes moi. ».

Je secoue ma tête, maintenant gelée sur place. Je réprime un frisson lorsque je regarde dans ses yeux dorés. N'étaient ils pas noirs quelques jours plus tôt? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne dort pas? Qu'est ce que je sais vraiment sur ces vampires?

Edward soupire et s'assoit sur le coté opposé de la rivière. Je sais très bien que je ne dois pas croire cette attitude posée. Les vampires peuvent passer de la douceur à la rage aussi rapidement qu'un éclair flashe lors d'un orage. Je commence à faire demi tour, mais il me demande d'attendre.

La colère monte en moi comme un feu incontrôlé. Je me retourne et me transforme. Mon coté humain n'est en rien comme mon autre moi. Là, je tremble de fureur des pieds à la tête.

Ma colère le fait reculer. « As tu idée de ce que tu es? ». Mes paroles sont crachées, comme il ne répond pas, je continue « Je suis un loup garou tu vois? Ça veut dire que je ne peux fréquenter ton espèce. Alors tu peux dire à ta famille de suceurs de sang de rester loin de la mienne. Et tu devrais faire de même ».

Ses yeux se plissent « Tu as peur? Est ce que c'est ça? ».

Je me moque « Ha ! Tu es celui qui s'est enfui lors de notre dernière rencontre, et tu m'appelles, moi, la lâche? ».

« Je suis parti parce que... ».

« Vas y. ».

« Non, je vois que tu ne veux pas me parler, et que tu ne veux pas entendre raison. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? ». Je lui fais ressentir ma frustration.

Il me répond tout autant en colère « Je veux que tu écoutes ! Ta race est si obtus envers la mienne. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous traversons pour garantir la sécurité des humains. ».

Ma colère atteint ses limites. Je me sens trembler, et je sais que si je ne me contrôle pas, je vais exploser en loup et surement finir par l'attaquer.

Avec une voix déterminée et calme, je lui dis « Tu ne sais pas par quoi nous sommes passés. Notre boulot est de protéger les gens de... de montres tels que vous. ».

Il tremble lui aussi « Tu... ».

Mais apparemment, les insultes ne suffisent plus. Ses yeux semblent doucement devenir noirs de rage. Il avance vers moi, et je recule en trébuchant, sachant qu'il peut, ou même veut, attaquer.

Quelque chose dans mes yeux, surement de la peur, fait qu'il s'arrête. Sa colère semble être toujours là, et il glisse sur ses genoux, ses poings contre ses tempes. Je prends appui contre un arbre et tente de calmer mes muscles tremblants.

Il murmure, trop doucement pour une oreille humaine « Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne comprends pas. Mais je veux que tu y arrives. ».

« Comprendre quoi? ».

Il lève la tête et mon souffle est coupé. Il ressemble à un dieu, sa beauté irradiée par ses traits sans défaut, son regard onyx dirigé sur moi. Je peux y lire la détermination. Il est résolu à me faire comprendre, mais qu'est ce que je suis supposée comprendre, je ne le sais pas.

« On souffre. ». Il parle aussi calmement que tout à l'heure. Il prend une pause, regagnant son self control, mais il reste agenouillé. Je le presse de continuer.

Il me dit « Les vampires sont dangereux, nous le sommes tous. Ça ne changera jamais. Mais nous essayons, Bella, nous essayons. En grande partie, nous sommes capable de nous intégrés dans la société, agissant comme le font les humains. Nous résistons à ce que nous voulons le plus. Leur sang est notre seul désir. Oui, le sang animal fait l'affaire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Chaque jour, en présence d'humains, nous faisons face à une tentation accablante. Nous essayons, et échouons quelques fois. Certaines fois, nous arrivons à surmonter ce que nous sommes, ce que notre instinct nous ordonne d'être. Tu dois me croire. Ma famille n'est pas mauvaise. Carlisle, principalement. Tu n'as pas idée des efforts qu'il fait pour que notre famille reste unie, et son travail sur nous pour que les humains soient relativement sans danger auprès de nous. ».

Il prend une respiration profonde mais irrégulière. Je sens les larmes me piquer les eux. Je lui demande.

« Et le reste de ta famille? ».

« Esmée, qui est ce qui se rapproche le plus à l'idée de la mère que je puisse avoir, n'a généralement pas de problème avec ça. Ni même Alice ou Rosalie, qui sont mes deux sœurs. Emmett lui, en général, aime s'amuser et peut bien faire face. Mais mon autre frère Jasper... celui qui est blond, tu te souviens? ».

Je remonte dans mes souvenirs, celui appelé Jasper, qui a fait taire la colère de son frère avec juste un regard. « Est ce qu'il est spécial lui aussi? Je veux dire avec un pouvoir? ».

Il prend une autre grande respiration, il commence doucement « Lorsque l'on devient vampire, nos traits et nos personnalités sont amplifiés. Pour Carlisle et Esmée, c'est leur compassion. Pour Emmett, c'est sa force. La beauté de Rosalie a été mis en valeur. Alice a la possibilité de voir le futur. Jasper ressent et manipule les émotions. et.. ben.. tu sais déjà pour moi. ».

On atteint la partie où je suis le plus curieuse. « est ce que c'est vrai que tu ne peux lire dans mon esprit? ».

Une expression de défaite s'inscrit sur son visage « C'est la vérité. ».

« Pourquoi pas? ».

Il soupire. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux que supposer que tu as un esprit.. fermé. Toutes les fois où je tente, je... il y a une barrière, si on peut dire, autour de ton esprit. Je tente de la pénétrer mais elle est trop forte. ».

Marquant le contraste avec le calme que je ressens, mon cœur accélère nerveusement lorsqu'il se met soudainement à entrer dans l'eau pour venir de mon coté. Je suis avachie contre un arbre, mais détendue, pour je ne sais quelle raison, depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi est ce que je le crois?

« On essaie Bella. ». Il me murmure ces mots, si faiblement que ça me serre le cœur. Je lui demande.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi prenez vous la peine d'essayer? ».

Encore une fois, son regard noir et fier croise le mien. « Parce que... ». Il chuchote, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien « Qui veut être considérer comme un monstre? ».

Soudain, le ciel qui était d'un gris froid est parsemé de rayons de lumière chaude. Et je réalise que c'est l'aube. Je m'exclame.

« Charlie ! ».

Je m'écarte rapidement d'Edward. Ses yeux s'élargissent lorsqu'il voit ma transformation. Il plaide « Bella, attends ! ». Mais d'un bon gracieux, je me dirige vers Forks.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Va t il réussir à la convaincre sans être obliger de se battre avec le reste de la meute?**_

_**Était ce un rêve prémonitoire?**_

_**Trop de questions !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 07. Désaccord.**

J'ai à peine de le temps de rentrer à la maison et de retourner au lit que Charlie ouvre la porte pour voir si je dors bien. Je respire doucement et régulièrement, avec les couvertures sur ma tête, ainsi Charlie ne peut voir les rougeurs sur mon visage à cause de ma course. Puis, je lâche un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il finit par refermer la porte.

Je retire les couvertures, m'assois et repense à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je pense aux Cullen, et tente faire ressurgir le pouvoir de les détester, mais rien ne vient. Après ce qu'Edward m'a dit, tout ce que je ressens est une sorte de pitié pour eux. Ils essaient réellement. En particulier Carlisle. Je médite sur ce qu'il a pu traverser pour réussir à protéger et garder sa famille intacte.

Comment pourrais je faire face aux autres avec cet état d'esprit? Est ce que je dois leur parler de notre entrevue? Ou pas?

« Pourquoi ma vie doit elle être si difficile? » Je pose la question en l'air. Sachant que tenter de dormir serait inutile, j'attends que la voiture de service de Charlie quitte notre allée, avant de descendre pour récupérer un truc à manger.

Je suis si nerveuse que j'en fais presque tomber mes céréales lorsque le téléphone sonne. « Allo? ».

« Bella. ».

« Jake, j'ai besoin de te parler. ».

Il soupire « Est ce que ça peut attendre? Sam veut que nous allions dans le coté sud de la ville. ».

« Non. C'est urgent. S'il te plait? J'ai besoin que tu viennes ici. ».

Apparemment, il a du sentir l'urgence de ma voix car il me répond « J'arrive. ». et raccroche aussitôt. En attendant son arrivée, je fais les cent pas nerveusement, oubliant complètement mes céréales. Comment est ce que je peux lui dire? Pourquoi est ce que je le lui dirais? Edward ne m'a pas menacée une fois la nuit dernière, alors je ne suis pas réellement obligée de le dire à qui que ce soit, n'est ce pas?

Je sursaute encore, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je vais répondre. Jacob a l'air inquiet. « Est ce que ça va Bells? T'as l'air secouée. ».

Je mens « Ouais.. bien. Entres. ».

Il s'assoit sur le canapé usé de mon père, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je prends une grande respiration, je ne sais par où commencer. « La nuit dernière... j'ai eu...je suis.. tombée par hasard sur l'un des Cullen. ».

Immédiatement, son visage devient furieux. Mauvais début. Je continue rapidement « Pas de violence. Pas de menace non plus. Je te le promets. Mais … c'est juste... c'est juste ce dont il m'a parlé et j'ai besoin d'en discuter avec toi. ».

Il marmonne en colère « C'était encore la sangsue aux cheveux bronze? ».

Je suis sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter de les appeler 'sangsues' mais je me freine, et je me contente d'acquiescer.

« S'il pose ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur toi... ».

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a eu aucune violence. En fait, ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. ».

Il me fixe incrédule « Bells, tu ne les connais pas comme nous les connaissons. ».

Je réponds « Non, je pense que c'est le contraire... vous ne les connaissez pas comme je les connais. ».

« Qu'est ce que ce suceur de sang t'a dit? ».

« Il m'a dit que sa famille souffrait. Carlisle, leur chef, essaie vraiment de maintenir les humains à l'abri. ».

« Et comment sais tu qu'il dit la vérité? ».

La vérité est que je ne sais pas, mais je dis à Jacob ce que j'ai en tête. « Je le crois. Il était sincère. Je peux le sentir. Ils essaient d'être bons, Jake. Mais c'est vraiment dur pour eux de résister à la tentation. ».

« Oui, et ça veut dire qu'ils sont une menace pour les humains. ». Il gronde « Ils ne devraient même pas exister. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle toi et moi sommes forcés d'être ainsi. Pour protéger la population des êtres comme eux. ».

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux. ». Me rendant compte que ce n'est pas vrai, je me corrige rapidement « Enfin, si ils le sont, mais ils essaient de ne pas l'être. Ce qui les rend moins dangereux, n'est ce pas? Ils pourraient faire un carnage s'ils le voulaient. Mais rien ne s'est passé. ».

« Ils sont là que depuis peu de temps. Attends de voir. D'ici la semaine prochaine, ces parasites auront tenté de tuer la moitié de la ville. ».

Je soupire, ennuyée « Arrêtes veux tu? ».

« Arrêter quoi? ».

« De les appeler sangsues, parasites ou suceurs de sang. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. ».

Il marmonne « Pas encore. Écoutes Bella. Ils sont dangereux, et c'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas être auprès d'eux. Nos espèces sont beaucoup mieux éloignées l'une de l'autre. ».

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais me force à les ravaler. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais. ».

Il secoue sa tête « C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. ».

Je finis par cracher « Peut être que si tu n'étais pas si étroit d'esprit, tu serais d'accord pour m'écouter. ».

Avec la même colère, il me répond « Peut être que si tu ne croyais pas autant leurs mensonges, tu verrais qu'ils essaient tout simplement de t'avoir. ».

« Tu ne peux pas le prouver. Jake, nous sommes des loups garous, et nous nous tenons contre tout ce qui est malveillant. N'est ce pas notre boulot? ».

Il soupire « Ouais. ».

« Alors, qui sommes nous pour automatiquement assumer que ces vampires sont des bêtes voraces comme toutes les autres? ».

« Tu le dis toi même. Toutes les autres. Tous les vampires sont versatiles. ».

« Sam m'écoutera. ».

« Sam n'est pas là. ».

« Mais c'est Sam qui nous a dit de ne pas commencer à se battre avec les Cullen ! ». Je cries « Tu ne vas pas commencer à ignorer le conseil de Sam, en assumant que les Cullen sont comme tous les autres?. ».

« Les ordres de Sam sont de ne pas se battre. Mais toi même tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les Cullen. ».

« Tu n'as pas à les aimer. Mais juste par ce que tu ne les aimes pas, tu n'as pas à avoir des préjugés. ».

Ses yeux se plissent. D'un coup, je me rends compte que ses membres tremblent. Il a du le constater lui aussi, car il prend une respiration calme et contrôlée, puis il finit par me dire « Désolée Bells. Mais je ne peux plus garder mon calme près de toi. »

Je l'implore « Jake. ». Il m'ignore, se lève et se dirige rapidement vers la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, il l'ouvre et disparaît. Elle se ferme en claquant.

Je marmonne « Hé bien, génial. ».

Vampires stupides.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je n'aurais vraiment pas choisi Jake pour en discuter mais bon...**_

_**un nouvel épisode ce soir !**_

_**Merci pour vos coms et votre soutien !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 08. Leçon particulière.**

En faire autant pour le groupe. Il y a une chose que je me dois de faire, mais en même temps je redoute de la faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je plaide pour les Cullen que je suis à l'aise avec eux. Ils sont si... différents. Ils semblent et sentent différemment, je les ressens différemment aussi. Ils se déplacent tel le vent, leurs actions sont douces comme liquides.

Je prends une grande et calmante respiration et sors dehors, dans l'air frais du matin. À ma plus grande surprise, le soleil est là. Il fait encore frais mais ça m'importe peu vu que ma température corporelle est plus chaude, ce qui est commun à tous les loups garous.

Montant dans mon camion, je démarre le moteur bruyant et roule, mon cœur battant à tout rompre d'anxiété. Je connais mon itinéraire grâce à ce que les autres ont pu me dire, vu qu'ils les surveillent de près ces derniers temps. Je prends la plus longue route possible, pour retarder ce que j'ai peur de faire. Mais cela doit être fait. Cette stupide tension entre loups garous et vampires doit être stoppée.

Pendant un moment, j'arrive à me relaxer tout en conduisant dans le paysage vert et luxuriant de Forks, appréciant les odeurs fraiches du petit matin lorsqu'elles se diffusent par la vitre ouverte. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive à la limite de la ville, et mon anxiété revient. Je m'arrête à quelques centaines de mètres de ma destination et je décide de continuer à pieds.

Je passe un petit ruisseau et entre dans un bosquet, où la lumière du soleil fait place à l'obscurité. Je regarde à travers le feuillage des arbres en quête de ma destination.

Les Cullen vivent dans un manoir, surement le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais prévu. Leur maison est sur trois étages, d'un blanc cassé, coordonnée aux nuages pales qui dérivent au dessus d'elle. Elle semble vieille, mais vraiment hospitalière. En se rapprochant, on entend le rugissement d'une rivière. Je ne vois aucune voiture.

Prenant une autre grande respiration, je marche vers l'entrée. Mes cheveux sont soulevés par une légère brise. Je peux sentir mes membres qui tremblent très légèrement J'avance plus doucement.

_Calmes toi ou alors tu vas te transformer en loup devant leur entrée !_

« Tu sembles nerveuse. ». Une voix vraiment familière me fait sursauter.

Edward, est assis dans l'ombre, sur sa véranda, je lui sors « Comment sais tu toujours où je suis? ».

« J'ai une sœur qui peut voir dans le futur. Ce n'est pas très difficile. ».

C'est là que je me rappelle Alice, et j'aurais pu me frapper directement le crane. Elle savait surement que j'allais venir pendant tout ce temps.

« Alors... hum... ».

Il me demande, tout sourire « Oui? »

Je secoue ma tête, regroupant mes pensées. « Hum...Comment peux tu être dehors? »

Il se fronce un moment, confus, puis se met à rire « Oh, tu veux dire la lumière du jour? Hé bien, je ne suis pas vraiment dedans n'est ce pas? ». Il montre l'ombre autour de lui. « Mais la vérité est que je peux être dans la lumière de toutes les façons. Ça ne nous dérange pas. ».

Je le regarde suspicieuse « Alors pourquoi es tu dans l'ombre? ».

Il enchaine aussitôt « Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Je suis celui qui devrait demander pourquoi tu es là. ».

« Est ce qu'Alice ne le sait pas? ».

Il hoche la tête. « Elle le sait mais elle refuse de me le dire. Je ne la comprends pas toujours. ».

Je soupire et avance pour le rejoindre. Ça me surprends de voir avec quelle facilité je me tiens près de lui maintenant. « Est ce que ta famille est à la maison? ».

« Oui. Ils nous laissent un peu d'intimité pour l'instant. Mais ils voudront tout savoir de notre conversation une fois que je serais à l'intérieur. À moins que... tu ne veuilles que je te fasse visiter? ».

« Hum... ».

Il me sourit « Je prends ça comme un non, pour le moment. ».

« En fait, je voulais te parler... sur les vampires en général. ».

Son sourire disparaît « Qu'est ce qu'il y a? ».

« Je suis juste... curieuse. ». Bon, c'est à moitié vrai. Ce qu'il peut me dire sera nécessairement diffusé auprès de ma meute de loups, mais seulement pour que je puisse les convaincre que les Cullen ne méritent pas ces sentiments aigris.

Il semble sentir que je ne lui dis pas tout. Il hausse les épaules et me réponds « Que veux tu savoir? ».

« Alors, en premier lieu... est ce que les rumeurs sont vraies? ».

A mes propos son sourire réapparait « Il y a de fortes chances que non. Alors quelles sont les rumeurs que tu as entendue? ».

Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage « Oh tu sais... les trucs habituels ».

Il compte sur ses doigts « Dormir dans des cercueils, peur des croix et de l'ail, pieux en bois... ».

Je lui sors, souriant malgré moi « Je suis presque sûre que les pieux en bois ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça. ».

il se marre « Ça serait drôle de voir quelqu'un tenter de planter un pieu sur l'un d'entre nous. Tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire c'est d'énerver encore plus le vampire. ».

Je le presse « Et pour les autres? ».

« Alors, c'est comme pour les cercueils, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. On ne dort pas du tout. ».

Mes yeux s'élargissent de surprise « Vraiment? Mais alors qu'est ce que vous faites de vos nuits? ».

Tout d'un coup, je me sens plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'ai jamais été, et je paries que mon visage doit être rouge écarlate.

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Je dis rapidement « Hum... laisses tomber. ». Il ne semble pas intéressé par mon visage. Je dirais plutôt qu'il semble étudier ma rougeur avec une légère faim dans les yeux. Je regarde ailleurs et tente de changer de sujet.

« Et pour tout ce qui est de l'ail, des croix, et de tout ce genre de truc? »

Il secoue un peu sa tête, comme s'il tentait de s'ôter une idée de l'esprit et me répond. « Tout ça est faux. Ce n'est pas juste l'ail que je déteste mais toute la nourriture en général... évidemment. Et pour les croix... Carlisle en possède une. ».

L'intrigue me gagne encore « Vraiment?... Il est religieux? ».

Il me corrige « Pas religieux... c'est plutôt une longue histoire... disons juste qu'un vieil ami lui a donné. ».

« Et le soleil? ».

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne nous fait aucun mal. ».

« Mais tu restes dans l'ombre. ».

« Oui. ».

C'est là qu'il regarde par terre, il me cache quelque chose, mais il semble en avoir honte. J'aimerai lui demander, mais en y repensant, je préfère changer de sujet.

« Alors et ton alimentation. ».

Sa tête remonte brusquement, ses yeux topazes se plissent « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Je ne t'accuse pas Edward, je suis honnêtement curieuse. ». Je ressens une étrange sensation en prononçant son prénom.

Il se relaxe « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je chasse les animaux plutôt que les humains? ».

« Non, je veux savoir ce que tu chasses. ».

« Principalement des cougars, occasionnellement des cerfs mais ils ne sont pas aussi... appréciable. ».

Je tente de ne pas avoir l'air dégoutée.

« Tous les autres grands prédateurs, comme des ours ou des lou.. ». Il s'arrête net. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je ne suis pas offensée, vu que je sais que c'est naturel pour eux.

Un silence embarrassé se passe puis je demande « Et comment tu chasses? ».

« Nous n'avons pas de crocs. Nos dents sont vraiment acérées, faites pour couper la chair. Je suppose qu'elles sont semblable aux vôtres quand vous êtes en forme animale. Et bien sûr il y a notre venin, notre force et notre rapidité. On peut généralement sentir notre proie à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. ».

C'est vraiment très fascinant à mes yeux. Et plus il m'explique son espèce, je réalise qu'autant ils sont différents de nous, ils méritent tout de même d'être respectés. Enfin, au moins les Cullen.

Au bout d'un moment, il me dit « Je veux te faire visiter. ». Je sens mon cœur faire un bond emplit d'inquiétude. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. ». Il ajoute un sourire en remarquant le sentiment qui doit transparaitre sur mon visage « Je ne les laisserais pas t'attraper. ».

Je tente de sourire.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Prochain épisode.. la rencontre avec les autres Cullen...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09. Rencontre avec la famille.**

Je suis prudemment Edward à l'intérieur. L'intérieur de la maison est encore plus magnifique que l'extérieur. La plus belle œuvre étant l'élégant escalier en spirale qui domine l'entrée. Le rez de chaussé est ouvert et spacieux, mais aussi chaleureux et cosy à la fois. Ça sent vraiment une odeur différente ici. Je me rappelle que la première fois, j'ai pensé que les vampires sentaient une odeur trop étrange à mon goût, mais peut être que je m'y suis habituée.

Je sursaute lorsque je remarque un mouvement sur ma gauche. Il y a un grand piano surélevé par une plateforme. Près de lui se tiennent, les parents d'Edward, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. C'est étrange que je les considère comme des 'parents' maintenant, alors que je les envisageais comme des chefs de leur 'couvée'.

Edward nous présente d'une manière formelle « Carlisle, Esmée, voici Bella. ».

Carlisle me tend la main « Un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella. ». Je la prends, car faut être polie, et tente d'ignorer la sensation étrange de la fraicheur de sa peau sur la mienne. Esmée me sourit chaleureusement et me souhaite la bienvenue dans sa maison. Ils semblent tous les deux sincères dans leurs salutations, ou alors ce sont de bons acteurs.

Mes sens aigus me signalent le haut des escaliers, où une petite vampire aux cheveux méchés de plein de petites pointes et un grand vampire aux cheveux couleur miel font leur apparition. Alice et Jasper.

Alice descend l'escalier d'une manière dansante et gracieuse. Jasper suivant derrière. Ils me sourient tous les deux, même si je peux sentir qu'ils n'y mettent pas la même chaleur que leurs parents. Cependant, on se salue. Alice a une voix haut perchée, mais pas au point d'être irritante. En fait, elle est aussi mélodieuse que celle de son frère. Jasper me tend la main, que je secoue. Je sens directement le calme me pénétrer, et je me rappelle de son pouvoir.

Alice me dit « Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant. ». Je me sens rougir. À son ton, je décide de prendre cela pour un compliment.

« Merci. ».

je constate que Jasper irradie aussi cette tranquillité aux membres de sa famille car ils semblent bien plus à l'aise en ma compagnie. Mais ça ne dure pas. J'entends d'autres mouvements à l'étage, et en un instant, un autre membre de la famille apparaît.

Toujours plus grand, et plus baraqué que je n'ai jamais vu, arrive Emmett. Relativement son opposée, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle se tient la femme blonde, qui doit être Rosalie. Emmett qui semble ne pas m'avoir remarqué dès le départ, demande carrément « Mais c'est quoi cette odeur? ».

C'est là qu'il me remarque et reste pétrifié. Avant que je puisse me contrôler, mes pieds commencent à reculer. J'ai l'impression de sentir la main d'Edward frôler doucement mon bras, mais lorsque je le regarde, ses deux mains sont le long de son corps.

Carlisle nous présente « Emmett, Rosalie, voici Bella. ». Mes propres présentations sont bloquées dans ma gorge. Les deux me regardent avec une telle froideur que je sens un picotement nerveux remonter le long de ma colonne.

Rosalie demande « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? ». Sa voix est un mélange de curiosité et de répulsion. Je regarde Edward, qui la regarde fixement, mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Alice répond, une pointe de colère dans sa voix

« Tu sais pourquoi elle est là, Rose. ».

Les yeux de Rosalie se plissent, et Emmett est toujours choqué et incertain.

« Viens Bella, je vais te montrer ma chambre. ». Edward interrompt toute conversation. Je hoche la tête avec gratitude. Je suis bien plus à l'aise avec lui seul qu'avec sa famille. Bien sur, je m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe bien dès la première fois, mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de chaleur de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Edward se déplace avec vélocité dans l'escalier, et je reste dans son sillage. Il frôle son frère et sa sœur, sans même leur accorder un regard. Je n'ose même pas les regarder de près. Je ne veux plus voir la froideur de leurs regards.

Je ne perds pas de temps à regarder les chambres lorsqu'on traverse rapidement le couloir. Je me concentre surtout à ne pas perdre Edward. Il s'arrête devant la dernière porte et ouvre la porte pour moi, puis la ferme violemment derrière lui.

Sa chambre est grande et spacieuse. Tout le mur sud est en verre, procurant une vue somptueuse du paysage luxuriant qui est derrière la maison. Je peux voir la rivière qui n'est pas loin, et une grande étendue de ciel bleu. Mes yeux bougent pour prendre en compte la disposition de la pièce. Un canapé long et accueillant, en cuir noir est placé contre un des murs, avec d'autres meubles. Mais pas de lit. Un autre mur est complètement rempli de la plus grande collection de cd que j'ai jamais vu, et d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est principalement de la musique classique.

Je me tourne finalement vers Edward, et je suis choquée de voir ses yeux noirs de colère. Je recule d'un pas pour lui laisser de la place.

« Je suis désolé... ». Il tente de se calmer. « Mais Emmett et Rosalie... ».

Réalisant quel est son problème, je réponds « Tu ne peux pas les blâmer Edward. ».

« On les a prévenus plusieurs fois, grâce aux visions d'Alice. Ils savaient que tu venais et pourquoi. Ils font tous les stéréotypes. ».

Je soupire, me rappelant ma précédente conversation avec Jacob.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je m'en vais et laisses à ta famille le temps de... ».

Il interrompt « Non. Emmett et Rosalie te tolèreront tant que je leur dirais de le faire. ».

Et par la noirceur de ses yeux actuellement, je plains quiconque n'écoutera pas ce qu'il lui dira de faire.

« Et... Et pour les autres? ».

Il soupire « Assieds toi Bella. ».

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, essayant de me mettre à l'aise dans le canapé, mais échouant à cause de la tension. Il s'assoit près de moi, plus près que je l'aurais cru capable.

Il m'explique « Carlisle et Esmée, sont très satisfaits de l'effort que tu fais. Ils pensent que tu es courageuse. Un loup garou qui vient, seul, dans une maison pleine de vampires. Ses ennemis mortels. Et avec que des intentions pacifiques. Ça demande beaucoup de courage Bella.

Alice est principalement, vraiment surprise. Mais elle admire tout autant ton courage. Connaissant son caractère, elle t'aurai probablement acceptée très rapidement. Jasper... aime garder les choses pour lui. Mais comme tu peux le voir, avec ma télépathie et les prévisions d'Alice, c'est assez difficile de garder un secret dans le coin. ».

« Je peux imaginer. ».

Il acquiesce « Je l'admet, Jasper n'était pas réjouit à l'idée de recevoir un loup garou dans notre maison. Mais maintenant qu'il t'a vu, et qu'il t'a parlé, même si ce n'était que quelques mots, il regrette les pensées négatives qu'il a eu à ton sujet. Emmett et Rosalie... ».

Je finis pour lui « ne m'aiment pas. ».

Il évite mon regard, la colère imprégnant ses yeux encore une fois. « Ils sont difficiles. De toute la famille, ils sont les plus bornés. Si les autres peuvent les raisonner, et essayer de leur faire voir que tu n'es pas qu'un chien qui a trop grandi... ». Il sourit, espérant alléger mon humeur.

Je lui sourit en retour « … Peut être qu'il y a de l'espoir. ».

« Il y en a toujours. ».

« Et en ce qui te concerne? ». Je lui demande « Je m'attendais à ce qu'une famille comme la tienne me rejette, rien que par le fait que je sois un loup garou. Mais pourquoi as tu si confiance? ».

Il réfléchit à sa réponse pendant un moment avant de me dire « Tu n'es pas facile à déchiffrée Bella. Et venant d'un vampire télépathe, c'est quelque chose dont tu peux être fière. Mais je peux voir que tu es sincères dans tes intentions. Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ai la paix entre nos deux camps. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de véritable guerre entre nous, il y a une tension énorme, qui peut exploser à tout moment. Tu vas à l'encontre de tes instincts, et je devine qu'en plus, tu désobéis aux ordres que ta meute t'a donné. Tu es venue ici, sachant pleinement que nous pouvions nous jeter sur toi, mais tu as volontairement fait l'effort. Et j'admire ça. ».

Après ce discours, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

On reste assis en silence, mais c'est confortable. Doucement, je m'accoutume aux odeurs étranges de cette maison. Je me demande ce que fait le reste de sa famille.

_Ils parlent probablement de moi._

La porte s'ouvre violemment, me faisant sursauter. Alice se tient dans l'encadrement, un air furieux sur le visage. Edward demande.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? ».

Elle halète « Les loups garous. Ils arrivent. Ils savent qu'elle est ici. Et ils sont furieux. ».

Il me prend un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle a eu une vision de la meute venant ici. Que vont ils faire une fois à destination? Je frémis à l'idée d'y penser.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent « Combien de temps? ».

« Quelques minutes. Bella, tu dois sortir de là. ».

J'accepte, me levant du canapé d'Edward et faisant mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. Edward se tient près de moi. Alice recule pour nous laisser passer. Lorsqu'on atteint le séjour, je vois que le reste de la famille est parti. Probablement dans d'autres pièces. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu toute la maison d'Edward.

Nous nous précipitons dehors, et il ferme la porte derrière nous. Je commence à descendre du porche, mais il tente d'attraper mon bras. Sa main est dans la lumière, et mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de sa peau qui scintille, comme si elle est incrustée de centaines de petites pierres précieuses. Il réalise que sa main est exposée et la retire rapidement, l'air horrifié.

« Bella, je... ».

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est ce que je sens de la répulsion? Non. Stupéfiée? Oui.

« Edward... ».

Mes mots sont coupés par un aboiement furieux au loin.

« Vas y ! ». Ce sont les mots d'Edward, qui reste tapit dans l'obscurité. Avant que je me retourne, il ajoute « Bella... soit prudente. ».

J'ouvre ma bouche pour répondre, mais les aboiements arrivent plus forts, et je me transforme rapidement, descendant du porche pour le faire. Ma fourrure blanche est baignée de soleil, et Edward me regarde admiratif.

_Je vais les tuer..._

_Mais, à quoi pensait Bella?_

_J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal...._

_JE VAIS LES TUER !_

Confusion, inquiétude, colère....

Toutes ces pensées sont bombardés dans mon esprit, me paniquant. Après un dernier regard vers Edward, je me lance dans les arbres, mes pattes tapant le sol en rythme avec chacun de mes battements de cœur.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**ça s'annonce mal pour Bella !**_

_**À Bientôt!**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10. Perdre espoir.**

Je me prépare à l'arrivée de la meute. Je peux les voir courir vite et fort dans ma direction, la détermination peinte sur leurs visages. Le plus surprenant est que c'est Jacob et non Sam qui est en tête, sa fourrure fauve volant par la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Apparemment, leur détermination les rend aveugles à leur environnement, car ils continuent à courir droit devant, passant devant moi, sans même me remarquer.

_Attendez..._

Jacob est le premier à réaliser qu'il est passé devant la personne qu'il recherche. Il se stoppe brutalement, faisant que les grognent, et glapissent en tentant de s'arrêter eux aussi. Ignorant totalement les autres, il saute par dessus le tas de loups emmêlés, se transforme en humain au mi hauteur, et atterrit devant moi sur deux pieds au lieu des quatre pattes. Je me transforme aussi.

Il me demande « Es tu blessée? ».

« Non. ».

« Est ce qu'ils t'ont menacée? ».

« Non. ».

« Est ce qu'ils t'ont forcée à faire quelque chose? ».

« Non. ».

Il s'interrompt, essayant apparemment de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour accuser les Cullen de mauvaises intentions. Je profite de cette opportunité pour lui dire que j'y suis allée de mon propre chef. L'incrédulité et la colère suppriment toute couleur de son visage.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Bella, qu'est ce que tu penses que t'es en train de faire? ». Ses poings sont fermés et posés sur ses hanches.

À ce moment, les autres loups ont réussis à se remettre debout et à se changer en humain. Sam avance et pose sa main sur le bras tremblant de Jacob. « Calmes toi Jake. ».

Celui ci tempête « ELLE EST ALLEE CHEZ EUX ! ». Je recule de plusieurs pas. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de m'expliquer.

Paul m'accuse « Bella, t'es une idiote ! Tu nous a rendu malades d'inquiétude ! ».

Le ton de Jared est encore plus cassant « Est ce que tu es devenue suicidaire? ».

« Peut être qu'elle les aident maintenant. ». Embry plissent les yeux.

Jacob aboie « Taisez vous, tous autant que vous êtes. ».

Sam calme tout le groupe « Et si vous vous taisiez tous, et laissez Bella s'expliquer? ». Je laisse échapper la respiration que je retenais. « Alors Bella? ».

Je soupire « Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je ne suis pas contre vous. Je suis allée là bas pour essayer de faire la paix avec eux. ». Jacob renifle à ce moment mais me laisse poursuivre. « Écoutez, quelqu'un risquait de commencer une bagarre à tout moment et où est ce que ça nous conduirait? À une guerre avec les Cullen. Est ce que ça serait utile à quelqu'un? ».

Paul me dit « Tu aurais, au moins, nous dire où tu allais. ».

Je réplique « Et vous m'empêcheriez d'y aller. ».

« Parce qu'ils sont dangereux ! Bella, je ne sais pas comment te faire rentrer dans le crane que.. ». Je ne laisse pas le temps à Jacob de continuer.

« S'ils sont si dangereux, pourquoi ne m'ont ils pas tuée? ».

Jared me regarde et me questionne « Et comment sommes nous supposé connaître la façon d'agir de ces stupides suceurs de sang? ».

« Contrôlez vous, tous autant que vous êtes ! ». Les mots de Sam ont tant d'autorité que nous nous taisons tous à l'instant. Tous le monde, à l'exception de Sam et de moi même, tremble de rage, sur le point de se transformer.

« Rentrez tous chez vous, maintenant. » Il ajoute, alors que je suis en train de partir « Sauf toi Bella. ». Une fois que nous sommes seuls, Jacob étant le plus réticent à partir, Sam soupire bruyamment et se tourne vers moi et commence ses remontrances.

« Tu as agi bêtement Bella. Même si nous évitons une guerre maintenant, fréquenter les Cullen est dangereux. Je sais qu'ils ne t'ont pas menacée. ». Il se rend compte que je m'apprêtais à discuter ses propos. « Mais tout de même, nos espèces ne sont pas faites pour se côtoyer. Tu n'as rien accompli aujourd'hui. La meute est dans la tourmente. Dorénavant, je t'interdis de parler avec un quelconque Cullen. Si tu échoues à obéir à mes ordres résulterait à ton bannissement de la meute. ».

Je reste silencieuse. La meute est ma seule famille, en dehors de Charlie. Je ne reverrais plus Jacob ou aucun des autres non plus. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart !

Remarquant le désespoir sur mon visage, Sam s'adoucit « Je suis désolé Bella. Mais je suis sérieux. N'essaies pas de gérer ça toute seule. Ça finirait en désastre. ».

Encore une fois, je sens les larmes dans mes yeux. Je m'éloigne de Sam, secouant la tête. Je peux voir le chagrin dans ses yeux, mais aucun démenti sur ce qu'il m'a dit. Avant que mes larmes ne coulent, je me transforme en loup et m'enfuis.

Je file entre les arbres et arrive sur un terrain découvert, où la lumière du soleil baigne le lieu. Jacob semble m'attendre là. Il semble choqué en me voyant si bouleversée. « Bella? ».

En l'ignorant complètement, je cours devant lui, ne m'arrêtant pas pour regarder en arrière, sans même faire attention à l'endroit où je vais. Je finis par m'arrêter sur une saillie rocheuse, surplombant un petit lac. Peur, colère, désespoir et détresse jaillissent dans ma poitrine tel un grand serpent qui se serre sur tout mes espoirs. Je hurle vers le ciel, laissant tout sortir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**On me pose régulièrement des questions sur la suite des fics.. Honnêtement je ne me rappelle pas en détail de chacune.**_

_**Elles sont dans mes favorites mais je ne les relis pas avant de les traduire. Sinon ce serait rapidement rébarbatif.**_

_**Je tente de traduire le plus rapidement possible mais si ce n'est pas assez rapide je vous conseille de tenter les versions originales qui sont magnifiques.**_

_**En plus, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous penser de la qualité de mes traductions ! Voire même s'il y a des choses à modifier ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire !**_

_**Je vais avoir du retard dans mes traductions car il faut savoir qu'il ne faut pas se faire trois double latte et quatre jus d'orange (secouez un peu, ajoutez une paille, un mcflurry kitkat caramel et un muffin) en un après midi, et je suis malade comme … on peut être malade dans ce cas... j'ai eu droit au 'maman ça fait glouglou dans ton ventre..', je vous passe les détails !**_

_**Non je n'ai pas mangé la paille ! ^^**_

_**par contre ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes copines sont malades aussi (nan mais faut pas déconner ! On est amies alors on partage tout !!)**_

_**donc le wolf de demain ça c'est déjà prêt... wonderland pour demain !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 11. Douleur.**

Jacob a tenté de m'appeler plusieurs fois les jours suivants, et j'ignore chaque sonneries persistantes de mon téléphone. Je reste principalement dans ma chambre, ne portant pas attention aux fréquents grondements de mon estomac ou à mon manque de sommeil. Au lieu de ça, je reste allongée, éveillée, dans mon lit, à méditer. Pour autant que je tente de le cacher, Charlie remarque mon comportement, et me convoque dans le séjour, le samedi après midi. Je m'assois sur le canapé, craignant la conversation à venir.

Il soupire « Bells, je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu ne manges plus. Et tu ne parles pas à Jake, ou aucun des autres garçons avec qui tu traines habituellement. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que je suis juste stressée papa. ».

Il me dit « L'école ne démarre pas avant un moment tu sais. De quoi peux tu être stressée? ».

« C'est compliqué. Je préfère ne pas en parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est juste une période à passer. ».

La vérité est que, c'est contre les règles que les humains soient au courant du monde secret de Forks. Celui qui consiste dans le fait que les vampires et les loups garous partagent une haine les uns envers les autres. Et même si je suis autorisée à le dire à Charlie, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il me croit.

Mais là, il persiste. « Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans ta chambre? ».

« Juste... écouter de la musique, lire.. tu sais, les trucs habituels. ». J'espère être convaincante.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'habitude de faire ça. ».

« Je suppose que j'ai plus de temps libre. ».

Ce qui est parfaitement vrai. J'évite de courir avec les autres la nuit, préférant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

« Je pense que tu devrais recommencer à sortir. Tu étais heureuse lorsque tu passais du temps avec Jake et les autres garçons. Maintenant tu es juste... dépressive. ». Il finit plutôt lamentablement, mais je suppose que 'dépressive' est un mot aussi bon qu'un autre.

« Je vais essayer papa. ». Je sais pourtant que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse.

Mais il semblerait que je sois assez convaincante, car Charlie laisse tomber le sujet. Je retourne volontiers dans ma chambre pour penser...

et penser....

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je suis tirée de mes rêveries par la sonnerie du téléphone, et cette fois ça ne s'arrête pas. À la onzième sonnerie, je prends le combiné et marmonne un 'allo' peu convaincant.

Jake me supplie « Bella, s'il te plait, parles moi. Écoutes, Sam nous a parlé de sa conversation avec toi. Crois moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois exclue de la meute autant que toi. ».

Il marque une pause. Après un moment, je lui dis « Est ce que c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire? ».

Sa voix s'effondre. « Non... en fait, je voulais venir te voir. Est ce que Charlie va bien pécher aujourd'hui? ».

« Ouais. Il devrait pas tarder à partir. ».

« Alors.. est ce que je peux venir? ».

Je soupire « Sûr. Je suppose. ».

« Salut Bells. ».

« Salut. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un peu plus tard, après que Charlie soit parti -_dans une bien meilleure humeur vu que je lui ai dit que Jacob doit venir_- j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je laisse Jacob entrer et nous allons dans ma chambre.

Je lui demande d'une voix morne « Alors, de quoi veux tu me parler? ».

« Tu... Je suis vraiment... Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu as l'air terrible. ».

Je me regarde dans le miroir qui est sur le mur. Il a raison. Ma peau est encore plus pale que d'habitude, alors j'ai l'air d'un fantôme. Mes cheveux sont un nœud de mèches brunes, vu que je ne prends pas le temps de les brosser. Il y a des cernes sombres sous mes yeux, indiquant mon manque de sommeil.

« Je vais bien Jake. ».

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Écoutes, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi après que... ben, tu sais. J'étais juste vraiment inquiet. Et après, j'ai entendu ce que Sam t'a dit... je me suis senti mal, et je voulais te parler. Et toi, tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels... ».

Enfin, mon visage de façade finit par tomber. Ma voix se craque lorsque je lui dis « J'ai si peur Jake. Et si une guerre se déclare entre nous et les Cullen? Et Charlie qui s'inquiète pour moi... je suis sur le point d'être bannie de la meute. Et puis quoi? Charlie est le seul qui me reste. Et je serais si détruite que je serais inutile pour lui. ».

Je parviens à retenir mes larmes, mais Jacob peut voir que je suis proche de craquer. Je soupire et fais demi tour.

Sa voix est basse « Bella... Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. ».

« Je sais. ». Je souris faiblement.

Il y a un long silence, avant que...

« Bella? ».

« Hum.? ».

Il prend ma main, faisant que ma respiration reste prise dans ma gorge. « Tu me plais vraiment. ».

« Jake, je... ».

Son regard est si intense, il semble y avoir réfléchi. Mais c'est sur que moi non, et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Alors que je reste pétrifiée, il se penche doucement vers moi....

« Jake. ».

Il se recule, sentant la grosse incertitude dans ma voix. Je sens mon cœur se briser en voyant la déception sur son visage, mais je continue. « Je suis désolée Jake. Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Mais … mais, pas de cette façon. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. ».

« Mais, Bells, on peut être bien plus. ». Il semble optimiste.

Je secoue ma tête, les larmes menaçant de faire surface. « Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment. ».

Il retire sa main de la mienne, son visage semble blessé. Je tente de l'atteindre, mais il recule encore. « Je pense que je devrais y aller. ».

« Non, Jake. Tu n'as pas à ... ».

Il m'interrompt « Non... Non. Je dois retourner vers Sam et les autres... ».

Il s'écarte de moi, atteint la porte et disparaît. Alors qu'il ferme derrière lui, je pourrais avoir jurer de l'entendre sangloter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**ça sent la future jalousie (et/ou trahison) de Jake, vous trouvez pas?**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 12. Ne pleures pas.**

Je m'assois sur mon lit, mes genoux ramenés vers ma poitrine et mes bras les entourant. Une pluie fine tombe dehors. Je regarde mon réveil, il est près de minuit. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière, et très peu la nuit d'avant. Après que Jake soit parti, je suis retombée dans un état impassible, continuant à manger pour que l'inquiétude de Charlie ne revienne pas.

Maintenant, je regarde, les yeux vides, le mur dans ma chambre sombre, mes cheveux tombant sur mon visage crayeux. Je suis sûre que je ressemble à un personnage de film d'horreur.

Je fais tant d'erreurs. Je suis allée chez les Cullen, où deux d'entre eux m'ont automatiquement rejetée. Ça a déclenché la colère de la meute, et non seulement la plupart sont furieux après moi, mais je risque en plus d'être séparée d'eux. Et aujourd'hui, je rejette Jacob, qui était si plein d'espoir, seulement pour que je les piétines.

J'aime vraiment Jacob, mais d'une façon fraternelle. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était aussi de cette façon que Jacob voyait notre relation. J'étais aveugle à ses insinuations subtiles, ne voulant pas croire qu'il pourrait en fait m'aimer. Et maintenant, il me le déclare, peut être pas avec tant de mots. Mais le sens était clair, et j'ai l'impression qu'un train de marchandise est entré en collision avec mes tripes. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, et maintenant, Jacob et moi sommes tous les deux malheureux.

Soudain, je sens une vague d'air froid, et une odeur horriblement familière. Je me tourne pour voir la dernière personne que je voudrais dans ma chambre.

« Sors de là. Je ne peux pas te parler. ». Je persiffle à l'attention d'Edward qui reste pétrifié à la fenêtre.

Il me supplie « S'il te plait? C'est important. ».

Ses cheveux bronze sont ébouriffés et un peu mouillés par l'eau de pluie. À part mon propre visage, son visage pale est est la chose la plus brillante dans ma chambre.

Je secoue ma tête. « Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si on parle ensemble? ». Il ne répond pas, je lui dis « Je serais bannie de la meute. ».

Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand « Pourquoi? ».

Je soupire « Parce que tu es un vampire et je suis un loup garou. Et je ne suis pas censée te parler, ou encore être près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est tout. ».

« Bella... Je pensais que tu voulais me parler. ». Il semble presque aussi blessé que Jacob en me disant ça.

« Je le voulais. Mais je ne peux pas. ».

Il grimace un peu en se rendant compte que j'utilise le passé. Évidemment, il pense que je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant, mais s'il savait comme il a tort... si je pouvais juste lui parler, je suis persuadée qu'il m'écouterait. Mais c'est interdit.

Je lui supplie « Edward, s'il te plait vas t'en. Tu ne devrais pas être là. ».

Mais il secoue sa tête, glisse avec légèreté de la fenêtre et la ferme derrière lui. Je gronde doucement.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ». Mes yeux s'écarquillent par mon état de choc, mais je laisse mes cheveux cacher mon visage afin qu'il ne puisse le voir.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. ».

Je sursaute lorsque je sens son poids sur mon lit, si soudainement près de moi, que je m'écarte directement. Il soupire. « Personne ne sait que je suis là à part toi, pas vrai? ».

Je l'admets « C'est vrai. ».

« Et tant que je suis parti avant l'aube, personne n'est censé le savoir, pas vrai? ».

J'acquiesce.

« Alors, où est le problème? ».

Je chuchote « Le problème est que tu es un vampire. ».

Il soupire. « Tu es ce que tu es. Je suis ce que je suis. Je suis juste un monstre. On ne peut rien y changer. Mais on peut changer la façon dont nos espèces se supportent. ».

Sa présence affaiblit la barrière que provoquait mon état de stupeur, que je connais si bien maintenant. Je suis sur le point de craquer, comme je l'ai fait avec Jacob. Je ne lui réponds pas, et pendant un temps nous restons assis, complètement silencieux et sans bouger.

« Bella. ».

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je sens ses doigts glacés sous mon menton. Il lève ma tête d'un mouvement, me forçant à le regarder, lui et toute sa gloire. Il pense qu'il est un monstre. Je pense qu'il est un dieu.

Il remarque les cercles noirs sous mes yeux. « Tu as l'air si fatiguée. ». J'étudie tout autant son visage. Lui aussi a des cernes, même si elles sont moins flagrantes que les miennes, et bien sûr, qu'elles ne sont pas là pour les même raisons. Ses yeux sont de l'or liquide, comme du toffee. _(Nota : l'auteur emploie le terme butterscotch qui est du caramel au lait et au beurre, donc je préfère utiliser toffee que la traduction littérale qui casse un peu la phrase.)._

« Quel... ». Je perds mon fil de pensée, rien qu'en le regardant.

« Oui? ».

« Quel age as tu? ».

Il soupire. « Veux tu vraiment le savoir? ».

« Oui, vraiment. ».

Il hésite, puis répond « Je suis né en 1901. ».

« Wow. ».

Il fait un faible sourire, révélant ses dents blanches éclatantes, qui je le sais, peuvent trancher les os et l'acier. Et là, il inhale, doucement, profondément, et je sais qu'il mémorise mon odeur. « Tu as une odeur si différente de tout ce que j'ai pu sentir avant... pas mauvaise … juste exotique. ».

« C'est pareil pour toi. ».

Il me prend la main, son pouce traçant de légers cercles sur ma paume. « Et tu es chaude. ».

Il se penche vers moi, et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de respirer. Mes membres tremblent légèrement, pas de rage, mais d'appréhension.

Ses yeux sont encore fermés. Il continue à s'imprégner de mon odeur. Ses lèvres touche le coin de ma mâchoire. Il ressent la chaleur de ma peau, qui est si différente de la sienne. Sa main bouge de ma paume remontant vers mon bras, faisant frissonner la peau en contact.

Mon corps se relaxe, tout autant que cette façade que je tente si durement de garder. Des larmes silencieuses se rassemblent dans mes yeux et coulent, faisant leur chemin sur mes joues vers mon menton. Elles n'atteignent jamais leur destination. Edward porte son autre main sur mon visage, attrapant les larmes de ses doigts agiles.

Il murmure « Ne pleures pas. ». Ses lèvres me touchant brièvement en un baiser éthéré.

Je me bats pour retenir le reste de mes larmes. Au lieu de cela, je savoure son contact froid alors qu'il continue à explorer la chaleur de ma peau. Ses doigts effleurent mon cou, descendant sur mes épaules et mes bras. Il se redresse pour poser un baiser bref sur ma tempe gauche puis redescend vers ma joue. Il marque une pause avant d'atteindre mes lèvres.

Enfin, je ressens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un feu brulant, que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant dans ma vie, s'éveille dans le creux de mon estomac. Telle une créature flamboyante, elle s'élève jusqu'à ma poitrine, puis dans ma gorge, la resserrant....

Oubliant complètement de respirer, mes bras enlacent le cou d'Edward, de leur propre gré. Je sens une paire de bras musclés entourer mes hanches, me pressant plus proche de lui. J'expire.

Il murmure « Bella. ». Sa voix est rauque. Il recule de quelques centimètres, et bouge pour appuyer ses lèvres contre la base de ma gorge, glissant de plus en plus bas...

Quelque part, dans un coin de mon crane, une petite voix me prévient et me dit que ce n'est pas bien. Que ça suffit. Je repousse un peu Edward, m'écartant pour laisser un peu d'espace entre nous. Ses yeux sont devenus noirs par la passion, et il respire profondément.

Je lui dis, tremblante « Edward, on ne peut pas. ».

« Je suis désolé. C'était tout à fait.... déplacé. J'aurai dû me contrôler. ». Il s'excuse.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait. ».

Il sourit « Je pense que si. ».

Je suis haletante, moi aussi, un peu comme lorsque je suis en loup. « Je crois... je crois que tu devrais partir. ».

Je sais que s'il ne part pas rapidement, mes instincts vont surmonter mon esprit, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de se produire.

Il acquiesce « Est ce que tu te sens mieux? ».

Je souris, je ris même un peu.

Il me regarde « Bien mieux donc. ». Il prend mes deux mains, se penche en avant, et me donne un baiser rapide avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. D'un geste, il l'ouvre, l'escalade gracieusement et disparaît.

Je retombe dans mon lit, les yeux clos. Puis je dors, mieux que je ne l'ai fait depuis longtemps.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Cette tendance à passer par les fenêtres... il devrait consulter ce jeune homme. **_

_**Je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte au cas où... ^^... c'est celui qui dort déjà à coté de moi qui risque d'être content...**_

_**à demain !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 13. Crise.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tristement au bout de la quatrième sonnerie du téléphone, qui est près de mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 09H00. On peut m'en vouloir de dormir si tard, mais je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis des jours, et je voulais plus de sommeil. La plupart de mes rêves impliquent Edward, et je ne suis pas pressée de les laisser filer aussi vite. Mais, je sais que c'est surement Jacob au téléphone, alors je réponds et marmonne un allo endormi.

« Bella? ».

Ce n'est pas Jacob, à ma grande surprise, mais Sam, et sa voix est un mélange d'inquiétude et de frustration.

« Ouais? ».

« Où est ce que tu étais? ».

Oh merde. Je vais me prendre un savon. Je n'ai pas patrouillé avec la meute depuis un moment, et avec l'arrivée des Cullen, on est en alerte pour tout autre vampire qui pourrait débouler. Je m'excuse rapidement.

« Je suis désolée de rater les réunions. Je viens ce soir. Promis. ».

« Tu négliges tes devoirs. Écoutes, je sais que tu es contrariée en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas te menacer de cette façon Bella, mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne peux t'avoir si préoccupée par les Cullen au point que tu en oublies à qui tu appartiens vraiment. ».

Tout d'un coup, je me sens encore plus coupable de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et du fait que j'ai laissé Edward m'embrasser.

« Je comprends Sam. ».

« Bien, rejoins nous ce soir au sud de la ville. On essaie de rester à une certaine distance du lieu de résidence des vampires, pour être prudent. ».

« D'accord. ».

J'entends le clic qui indique que Sam a raccroché.

Je descends les escaliers et je suis surprise de trouver Charlie, à la table de la cuisine, buvant son café et lisant le journal du matin. Il lève la tête et me dit un bonjour enjoué.

Je demande déconcertée « Quel jour sommes nous? ».

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Samedi. ».

Je secoue ma tête brièvement, tentant d'éclaircir mes idées. Je perds vraiment la tête.

« Tu sembles en forme ce matin. Tu as bien dormi? ». Il pose son journal.

« Très bien. »

« Bien, tant mieux. ».

« Je pense me faire quelques toasts, tu en veux? ».

Il secoue sa tête « Je vais pêcher avec Bill dans un petit moment, alors je serais absent une bonne partie de la journée. ».

« OK. ». Je récupère le beurre dans le frigo.

Ma matinée est plutôt pauvre en évènement. Charlie part peu après que j'ai finis mes toast et ainsi je suis tranquille pour réfléchir à ce qui me reste à l'esprit. Je refuse de laisser mon cerveau se diriger vers ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Edward m'a peut être embrassé mais je ne peux plus le revoir, et c'est tout. Je suis un loup garou, et ma loyauté est liée à ma meute.

Je me met à redouter la réunion qui doit avoir lieu, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai toujours apprécier patrouiller avec eux, ça allège le fardeau de la vie quotidienne, et je trouve agréable de trainer avec la meute. Mais je sais qu'ils sont furieux après moi. Enfin, au moins Jared, Embry et Paul. Je suis quasi sûre que Jacob n'est pas très content à mon sujet non plus, Sam non plus, mais ils sont tous les deux assez matures pour garder le contrôle de leurs émotions.

La culpabilité fait son bonhomme de chemin en moi aussi. J'ai rejeté Jacob, un des miens, et j'ai accepté un vampire. Je sais que je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec Edward. Je dois l'ignorer à partir de maintenant, même si ça va être très dur pour moi. Je dois aussi discuter avec Jacob car je sais qu'il est blessé en ce moment.

Encore une heure passe avant que je prenne le courage de conduire jusqu'à la maison de Jacob. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en me voyant, mais je me dois d'essayer.

Lorsque mon camion s'arrête bruyamment devant sa maison, je prends une grande respiration et m'approche de sa porte d'entrée. Un, deux, trois coups, et quelques instants plus tard Billy apparaît. Je recule, un peu choquée. Il semble furieux. Il me dit sèchement.

« Jacob n'est pas là. ».

Je réalise quelle est la raison de sa colère. Jacob a dû lui raconter notre conversation, et je me sens soudainement encore plus mal que lorsque je suis partie. Je demande aussi poliment que possible.

« Hum... où est ce qu'il est? ».

« Chez Sam. ».

Oh non. Ça va être dur d'être seule avec Jacob si Sam, et surement les autres, sont là aussi. Mais de toutes les façons, je dois leur faire face ce soir, alors autant en finir.

Je me tourne rapidement, ressentant le regard dur de Billy dans mon dos. Il me prend que quelques minutes pour atteindre la maison de Sam. À mon grand soulagement, il semble que Jacob et Emily sont les seuls présents.

Hésitante, je tape à la porte. C'est la magnifique et svelte Emily qui me répond. Elle, aussi, semble un peu hostile lorsqu'elle me voit. À combien de personne Jacob a t il parlé de notre conversation?

Je salue nerveusement. « Salut Emily... Hum... Billy m'a dit que Jake est ici. ».

« Il parle avec Sam en ce moment, est ce que c'est important? ».

J'acquiesce « J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. ».

Elle soupire et me laisse entrer. Au même moment, Sam et Jacob apparaissent dans le séjour. Jacob tente de le cacher, mais je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il a le cœur brisé. Plus tôt je lui parlerai sera le mieux.

« Jake. J'ai besoin de te parler. Est ce qu'on... »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre en grand. Jared, Embry et Paul entrent violemment dans la pièce, haletants fortement. Ils ne font pas attention à moi, mais se dirigent directement vers Sam. Embry l'informe, respirant frénétiquement.

« Vampires... pas... les Cullen. D'autres vampires. Tueurs. »

Sam demande « Où ça? ».

Paul prend la parole tant que Embry est trop essoufflé pour continuer. « On a capté leurs odeurs à quelques kilomètres au sud de Forks. Et depuis on a trouvé trois cadavres. ». En entendant ça, je réprime un frisson. Paul continue. « On ne sait pas combien ils sont. Mais ils se rapprochent de Forks. ».

Sam est indigné. Emily se rapproche de lui rapidement pour placer sa main sur son épaule qui tremble violemment...

Ce qui se passe ensuite à lieu en une fraction de seconde. Jared crie « Emily ! » et Sam se transforme en une énorme masse de fourrure, crocs et griffes. Emily crie lorsqu'elle est rejetée en arrière. Un craquement répugnant se fait lorsqu'elle est projetée contre une table basse, qui se fracasse en deux sous la violence de l'impact.

Un énorme loup est en place au lieu de Sam, sa tête et sa colonne pressant contre le plafond de la pièce. Jacob et moi, nous nous déplaçons rapidement, pour tenter d'aider Emily, alors que les autres essaient de faire sortir Sam par une des ouvertures.

Jacob jure sous sa barbe. Je me tourne, et la vision que j'ai fait que ma respiration reste bloquée. Emily, git inconsciente dans les débris de ce qu'était la table basse. Un coté de son magnifique visage marqué par trois balafres monstrueuses d'une quinzaine de centimètres qui s'étendent de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Mes yeux descendent et, avec horreur, je vois que les griffes de Sam ont aussi fait un désastre sur le bras d'Emily. Le sang cramoisi palpite des coupures, me donnant le vertige.

Jacob soulève Emily des décombres pendant que j'attrape le téléphone pour appeler les urgences. Mais la main de Jacob attrape mon poignet, ce qui fait que je laisse tomber le téléphone.

« Qu'est ce que tu f... ».

« Comment comptes tu expliquer ce qui lui ai arrivé? ».

Je rétorque « Est ce si important? Elle va mourir si on ne trouve pas de l'aide ! ».

« Écoutes Bella... ».

« On a pas le temps. ». Sans aucune autre pensée, j'attrape Emily, et me précipite vers la porte. Évitant de justesse Sam, qui est encore en loup et incapable d'aller à l'extérieur. J'entends plusieurs voix me sommant de revenir, mais je les ignore toutes et cours à l'extérieur.

Une fois assez loin de la maison de Sam, je place doucement Emily au sol. Je recule de plusieurs pas et me transforme. Je fais glisser ma tête prudemment sous son corps et manœuvre pour la caler en toute sécurité sur mon dos. Une fois la chose faite, je cours, tentant de rester douce dans mes mouvements, et sans effort à travers la foret, vers la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse aider Emily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**mes filles sont malades alors je ne peux pas continuer à faire deux fics en même temps... au moins jusqu'à lundi. Donc vu que je suis en avance sur wolfsong , c'est celle qui continuera d'être publiée.**_

_**Revenons à la fic... c'est hallucinant la réaction des autres face à Bella. On a l'impression qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre (surtout que les autres ne savent pas qu'elle apprécie Edward) ou même de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour Jake.**_

_**Bon un autre épisode ce soir !**_

_**À plus tard !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 14. Alliés invraisemblables.**

Je m'arrête doucement devant la maison des Cullen. Je pense à me diriger directement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais si quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle répond et voit Emily couverte de sang, ça risque de poser problème. Alors, je me baisse, toujours en loup, et fais glisser doucement et prudemment Emily sur un coin de terre légèrement humide. Je reprends forme humaine et cours pour frapper à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvre, révélant Edward. Il sourit en me voyant, montrant brièvement ses dents brillantes, mais son sourire s'efface aussitôt lorsqu'il voit mon air inquiet.

« J'ai besoin de voir Carlisle. Emily est blessée. ».

« Qui est Emily? ».

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! ».

L'air confus, il répond « Je vais le trouver. ».

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » déclare une voix derrière lui. Je sursaute. Je n'ai même pas remarqué l'arrivée, tout en silence, du docteur. Edward se met en retrait et laisse son père sortir.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella? ».

« Une de mes amies, Emily, est blessée. Elle est dans les bois, juste là. ».

Carlisle acquiesce et disparaît. Je suppose qu'il est parti chercher sa sacoche. Edward commence à se diriger vers la forêt, mais je le retiens par le bras pour le stopper. « Il y a du sang. ».

Heureusement, le vent souffle à contresens, ou sinon Edward l'aurait déjà senti. Je ne sais pas s'il se contrôle bien ou pas, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Carlisle réapparait, et se dirige vers les bois. Edward prend cette opportunité pour me questionner encore une fois.

« Qui est Emily? ».

« Hé bien... c'est la fiancée de Sam. Tu connais Sam. ».

Par sa mine renfrognée, je vois qu'il connait certainement Sam. Ça m'inquiète encore plus. « Carlisle va tout de même l'aider, n'est ce pas? ».

« Peu importe avec qui elle est. Carlisle l'aidera. ».

J'expire de soulagement « Bien. ».

« Et...qu'est ce qui s'est passé? ». Je ressens au ton de sa voix qu'il en a déjà une vague idée.

Je soupire cette fois. « Sam... s'est... énervé. ».

« Oh. ». Il baisse les yeux.

« Ça arrive quelques fois. C'est juste que... notre colère est parfois hors de contrôle. ». Je parle sans grande conviction.

« Je sais. C'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes tous impressionnés que tu sois venue la première fois, et que tu sois restée parfaitement calme. Même Emmett l'a admit. Il pense qu'il t'a mal jugée. Je pense même que si tu essaies de lui parler, il pourra être plus amicale. ».

Je regarde ailleurs. « Je ne peux pas dire que je suis pressée de le revoir. ».

Avant qu'Edward puisse me répondre, Carlisle revient. « Vas à l'intérieur Edward. Je ramène Emily ici. ».

« Je peux le supporter. ». Il hausse les épaules, mais je me rends bien compte qu'il tente aussi de se convaincre plus qu'il ne l'affirme à Carlisle. « Je veux rester et parler avec Bella. ».

C'est là que ma conscience refait surface.

_Mauvaise idée. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu restes là._

Je ne doute pas que Jacob et les autres sont sur la route maintenant, et ils risquent de me retrouver ici. Non seulement ça serait mauvais pour les Cullen que ce serait aussi très mauvais pour moi aussi.

Carlisle semble déchiffrer mon inquiétude, car il secoue sa tête et dit plus fermement « Non Edward. ».

Edward soupire, me regarde encore une fois puis disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je regarde Carlisle « Je dois y aller. Merci pour tout, Docteur Cullen. ».

« Appelles moi Carlisle. ». Il me sourit. « Si tu arrives à garder ta meute... à l'écart, je peux finir de soigner Emily et elle sent remettra. ».

« Je peux essayer. Je pourrais les retenir un certain temps, et tant que la meute ne suspecte pas qu'Emily est ici, ils n'iront pas jusqu'ici. ».

« Sois prudente Bella. ».

Je descends tout en légèreté du porche, me transforme et bondis au loin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**elle vit toujours sous la pression du groupe, c'est dingue !**_

_**J'ai eu l'accord pour 'vice versa', fic géniale... le thème?... Bella dans le corps d'Edward et inversement ! Alors vous imaginez déjà tous les quiproquos possibles ! (sont tous humains)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 15. Se réconcilier.**

Je retrouve Jacob et les autres à mi chemin dans la foret. La première chose que je remarque est que Sam n'est pas avec eux. Ils se transforment et attendent, silencieusement, que j'en fasse autant. Je le fais à mon tour, espérant trouver un moyen de les garder occuper loin des Cullen.

Paul me demande « Alors, où l'as tu emmenée? ».

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, elle est en sureté. Ne vous inquiétez pas. ».

C'est considérer comme un grand crime, presque impardonnable, de mentir à un autre membre de la meute. On se fait tous une confiance inconditionnelle, et nous ne gardons jamais une vérité pour nous, si il faut qu'elle soit dite. En même temps, il est difficile de garder un secret ou un mensonge, sachant qu'on peut lire dans l'esprit des uns ou des autres dès que nous sommes en loups.

Maintenant, ils échangent des regards, se demandant s'ils peuvent ou pas me faire confiance. Jacob est le premier à accepter, et je lâche un soupir de soulagement et de gratitude. Je lui demande.

« Comment va Sam? ».

« Pas bien. Il voulait venir, mais il a eu peur que son caractère l'emporte encore une fois. ».

Embry soupire « Il se soucie vraiment de l'état d'Emily. ».

Jared grogne. « Si ce n'était pas à cause de ces stupides vampires. ».

Je préfère éviter le sujet des vampires « Où est ce qu'il est allé? ». Paul hausse les épaules « Il est parti tout seul. On ne sait pas où. ».

Jacob me demande soudainement « Bella, je peux te parler une minute? ». Mon cœur vacille d'effroi.

« Hum... sûr. ».

Les trois autres échangent des regards curieux, mais Jacob les chasse. Une fois seuls, il va droit au but.

« Je suis désolé. ».

Je reste confuse une minute. Il ne m'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui ai causé tant de douleur autour de moi. Il continue « Je n'aurais pas dû être si direct... j'aurais dû te laisser du temps. ».

Ma confusion ne se dissipe pas. « De quoi parles tu? ».

Il soupire « Hier, tu te souviens? ».

J'ai un petit hoquet en réalisant. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps, j'ai complètement oublié les évènements d'hier.

« Jacob, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai vexé. ».

Il hausse les épaules, et regarde le sol.

« Je suppose qu'on est tous les deux perturbés, hein? ». Il me sourit un peu.

Je ris « Ouais, je crois bien. ».

« Alors on redevient potes de meute, ça te va? ».

Je lui tends la main, qu'il secoue. « marché conclu!. ».

« Au fait, où as tu emmener Emily? ».

_Oh Oh..._

« Hum... en fait.. je l'ai emmenée... ».

Il lève un sourcil. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois? ».

« Oh, Jake. Je l'ai emmenée chez les Cullen. ».

Il tonne « QUOI ! ». Ses membres commencent directement à trembler.

Je m'empresse de le rassurer « Non, ne t'énerves pas. Ne vous ais je pas dit qu'elle est hors de danger? Carlisle est docteur, tu te rappelles? ».

« Mais Bella. À quoi penses tu? Ce sont des vampires ! Elle est couverte de sang ! C'est une logique de maternelle Bella ! ».

« Jake... ».

Il explose d'un coup. Seuls mes réflexes inhumains me permettent d'être hors de sa portée dans les temps, mais il a déjà filé, se dirigeant vers la maison des Cullen. Je soupire exaspérée. Je me transforme puis cours après lui.

_Jake !_

Je tente de le joindre par l'esprit. Pas de réponse. Il m'ignore, ou alors il bloque son esprit pour que je ne capte pas ses pensées.

Il nous faut peu de temps pour y arriver. Jacob plonge à travers les arbres, et je me tiens juste derrière lui. Cependant nous dérapons en nous arrêtant, lorsqu'on voit ce qui se présente devant nous.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**donc ça c'est le chapitre qui était prévu pour ce matin !**_

_**Donc à ce soir!**_

_**Ps: mes louloutes vont mieux ! Petit rhume passager.. ben oui 18° depuis avant hier, alors qu'il neigeait encore la semaine dernière. Le changement est brutal !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça motive un max **_

_**À bientôt !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 16. La tension subsiste.**

Carlisle se tient devant la porte, Emily pliée dans ses bras tendus. Son corps entier est bandé, ainsi qu'une partie de sa tête. Les bandages sont trempés de sang.

Jacob rugit, ce qui fait s'envoler une nuée de corbeaux qui croassent de colère. Je vois ce qu'il a à l'esprit. Évidemment, il pense que Carlisle a attaqué Emily. Il commence à avancer, les crocs sortis.

_T'es un idiot. Il l'a soignée. Ne l'attaques pas !_

Son pas ralentit, mais il ne quitte pas Carlisle des yeux, qui lui aussi nous regarde avec attention, se demandant surement ce que nous sommes en train de nous raconter.

_Ne vois tu pas les bandages? C'est lui qui les a fait. Elle serait déjà morte à cause du sang qu'elle a perdu s'il ne nous avait pas aidé._

Doucement, sa tête se tourne, et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il est déjà dur de mentir avec ses pensées, mais il semble tout de même avoir du mal à me croire.

_Jake, tu dois me faire confiance. Penses tu sérieusement que j'aurai laissé Emily ici, si je pensais qu'il y aurait le moindre risque? Est ce que tu doutes de mon jugement à ce point? C'est moi. Bella. Ta sœur._

Et pendant que ses yeux errent sur ma forme blanche, quelque chose dans mon expression ou dans mes pensées, voire même les deux, font qu'il change d'avis. Il soupire, même si le son apparaît plus comme un grognement bas. Il baisse sa tête et se transforme.

J'en fais de même. Puis il attend que je passe devant lui. Je m'approche de Carlisle et d'Emily, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui se coagule sur les bandages. Je dis doucement.

« Merci. ».

Il hoche simplement la tête et me tend, très prudemment, Emily. Se faisant, ses yeux s'ouvrent légèrement. Elle me dit d'une voix rauque.

« Bella? ». Rien que dire mon nom, lui prend le peu d'air qu'elle a, la laissant haletante. Ce qui lui fait mal. Elle grimace. Je la fais taire.

« Ne parles pas maintenant. ».

Elle ne m'écoute pas. « Où est... Sam? ».

« Il va bien. Tu vas le voir bientôt. Je te le promets. ».

Elle halète « Dis lui... dis lui... pas de sa faute. ».

« Je le ferais. Tout ira bien. ».

Elle prend quelques lentes et profondes respirations. Grimaçant toujours. Mais elle pose encore une question. « Où suis je? ».

« Emily. ». Jacob arrive en grandes enjambées vers nous. Les paupières d'Emily papillonnent vers lui, et la moitié de sa bouche tente de sourire « Salut Jake. ». Carlisle intervient.

« Ramenez la chez elle. Qu'elle se repose. ».

« Qui... ». Emily commence à parler, mais ses yeux se referment et elle s'évanouit dans mes bras.

Alarmée, je regarde Carlisle, qui me rassure rapidement. « Elle est juste épuisée. Une fois qu'elle aura prit le temps de récupérer, elle se réveillera à nouveau. ».

Il se recule, dans l'intention de fermer sa porte mais Jacob l'interrompt.

« Attendez. ».

Je me tourne brutalement, attendant de voir ce qu'il va dire. Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est « Je pensais que vous vouliez faire du mal à Emily. J'ai été stupide. Tout ce que vous avez fait c'est l'aider et je tiens à m'excuser. ».

Carlisle agrée, ce qui est suffisant pour Jacob. Il recule d'un pas et dit « Allons y Bella. ».

A sa place se tient maintenant un grand loup rouge brun. Il sprinte au loin, me laissant avec Carlisle et Emily, qui respire doucement dans mes bras.

« Elle serait morte si vous n'étiez pas là.... ». Il attend que je continues. Je soupire et poursuis « Je ne veux pas être l'ennemi de votre famille. Je pense que nous pouvons être amis. Si on se donnait une chance. Je ne peux pas dire que Jacob vous apprécie, mais au moins.. maintenant, il vous respecte. Vous nous avez fait, à tous, une faveur. Et le reste de ma meute aura à l'accepter. ».

Lorsque je m'arrête, Carlisle me répond « Tu sais Bella. C'est ta détermination qui nous permet d'aller si loin. Peut être que ça va finir par marcher, après tout. ».

« Je l'espère. ».

Je pose Emily sur le sol avec précaution, me transforme et la remet sur mon dos comme plus tôt Une fois en place, je regarde vers la maison et me rends compte que Carlisle a disparu. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque quelque chose à l'étage attire mon attention. Edward est assis à la fenêtre de sa chambre et m'observe.

Emily remue un peu. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement réveillée, et qu'elle n'est pas en état de me comprendre, mais je la rassure doucement dans mon esprit.

Tu seras bientôt à la maison Emily. Tu es sauvée.

Et je galope vers la forêt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je suis en train de douter... un loup ça peut galoper non? ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 17. Erreur.**

Plusieurs jours passent. Emily a dormi deux jours sans interruption. Lorsque Sam revient, se sentant mal, il ne l'a plus quittée. Il y a toujours l'un d'entre nous qui reste lorsqu'il est là, alors qu'il se tient à ses cotés, lui caressant doucement la main, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Malgré tout ce tumulte, je parviens à mener une vie normale devant Charlie. Il est toujours aussi inquiet de mon manque de sommeil, car mes cernes commencent à être permanentes. Je le rassure régulièrement qu'il est normal pour des adolescents de rester éveillé la nuit. Il ne semble pas convaincu mais ne pousse pas plus loin.

Une semaine après l'attaque, je vais chez Sam pour voir comment ils vont. Jared et Embry sont sur son canapé, dans le séjour lorsque je rentre. Jared me salue d'un air morne.

« Salut Bella. ».

La meute m'a quasiment pardonné après que Jacob leur a expliqué ce que Carlisle avait fait. Ils sont toujours méfiants vis à vis des Cullen, ne voulant toujours pas aller près d'eux à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire, cependant ils ont arrêté de faire des commentaires mesquins sur eux lorsque le sujet apparaît.

Je demande « Est ce que Jacob ou Paul sont là? ». Embry lève la tête « Nan. Mais il semblerait que Quil ai découvert l'accident. ».

Je suis étonnée à la mention de son nom « Et comment l'a t il su? ».

« On est pas sûr. Mais il ne vit pas très loin, alors, je suppose que l'histoire a dû circuler. ».

Je préviens « Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'étende trop. Et comment sommes nous supposer expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à Emily? ».

Embry me dit « C'est ce que nous essayons encore de décider. On avait pas vraiment de réponse pour Quil lorsqu'il nous l'a demandé, et maintenant, il est suspicieux. ».

Je soupire. « Ben, encore un autre problème à rajouter à notre liste, je suppose. ».

Jared acquiesce et continue « Ouais, mais on a un problème bien plus gros. Les vampires qui faisaient chemin jusqu'à Forks semblent être... inactifs depuis un moment. Mais nous gardons un œil sur eux. On a suivi leurs traces jusqu'à environ 30 bornes du sud de Forks. Ils restent dans le coin depuis un moment, mais ils viennent de se remettre en route, et ils seront là bientôt. ».

« Comment ça bientôt? ». Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Embry hausse les épaules. « Deux ou peut être trois jours. Ils semblent s'arrêter régulièrement pour une obscure raison. ».

Je déglutis. « Mais il y a des maisons là bas ! Des personnes qui vivent seules. Et s'ils se font tuer? ».

Jared continue « Sam a réfléchi à cette possibilité. Mais il ne veut pas encore que nous nous activions. On ne sait toujours pas combien ils sont. Il ne veut pas que nous attaquions s'ils sont plus nombreux que nous. ».

Je serre les dents. « Et alors quoi? Nous sommes supposés rester en arrière et laisser ces vampires faire leur carnage? ».

Jared me fixe méchamment « Tu crois que nous sommes aussi ravis que toi? On a tenté de convaincre Sam. Même sans lui, on peut se charger des vampires. ». Embry soupire.

« Mais ce que dit Sam est loi. Alors on est bloqué ici, à se disputer sur ce que l'on ferait si on pouvait faire quelque chose. ».

« Je devrais aller lui parler. ». Je vais jusque dans la chambre de Sam, où je ne suis pas surprise de le retrouver assit avec Emily, qui est encore endormie.

Je demande calmement « Est ce qu'elle a mangé? ».

Il ne la quitte pas des yeux en me répondant « Seulement quelques repas. ».

Je soupire.

Il me regarde, et je sursaute. Ses yeux sont rouges, injectés de sang, et ses cernes sont plus voyantes que les miennes. Sa peau habituellement rousse, comme celle de Jacob, a perdu de son lustre et il semble presque malade.

« Sam. Tu as l'air affreux. ».

Sa voix se casse lorsqu'il me dit « C'est uniquement de ma faute Bella. J'aurai dû contrôler ma colère. C'est à cause de moi, que ma fiancée est clouée au lit avec d'horribles coupures sur le corps. Si je n'avais pas... ».

Je l'interrompt « Sam... ». Je pose une main sur son épaule, tentant de le réconforter « … Qu'est ce que ça ferait de plus à Emily que tu te lamentes ainsi? ».

Il regarde mon visage, et soupire. « Ça ne l'aide en rien. ».

Je souris « Exactement. Nous sommes des loups Sam. On protège ceux que l'on aime. Et personne, personne, peut te regarder et dire que tu n'aimes pas Emily. ».

Il finit par sourire, mais c'est un sourire triste et fatigué. « J'apprécie Bella. ».

Je voudrais en dire plus mais il semble vouloir rester seul avec Emily. Je me lève et quitte la pièce, me sentant, tout d'un coup, très fatiguée.

Embry me dit « C'était rapide. ». Jared enchaine « Où est ce que tu vas? ».

Je hausse les épaules « Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. ».

« Ouais. Ça se voit. À plus Bells. ».

« Salut les gars. ».

Je fais quelques pas à l'extérieur, sentant une légère bruine provenant des nuages au dessus. Je me change en loup et cours. Plus lentement que d'habitude, mais toujours assez vite pour qu'un humain ne me remarque. Une fois que j'atteins l'épaisse couverture faite par la forêt, je m'arrête et reprends forme humaine. Je trouve un grand arbre épais. Je grimpe aussi aisément qu'un chat pourrait le faire.

Je m'installe dans une fourche formée par deux branches, la tête en arrière, laissant la pluie fine tomber sur mon visage. C'est tel un soulagement frais qui me refroidit de toute cette chaleur intense provoquée par le stress, la colère et le désespoir qui semblent régner sur ma vie ces derniers jours. Je ferme les yeux, respirant doucement et calmement. Je me sens rapidement partir, dans un étant entre le rêve et la conscience.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je sens quelque chose de froid frôler doucement ma joue. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je hoquète. Mes pieds glissent. Quelqu'un m'attrape avant que je tombe de l'arbre et me fracasse par terre. Je relève la tête pour voir Edward, qui essaie vaillamment de ne pas rire.

« Ne fais pas ça ! ». Je me réinstalle en colère,tentant de retrouver une position sécurisée dans l'arbre.

Il ricane « Désolé. Mais, les loups ne sont ils pas censés être un peu plus agiles que ça? ».

« Tu ne sais évidemment pas de quoi j'étais capable lorsque j'étais qu'une humaine. ».

« Je pense que j'aurais aimé voir ça. ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là. ».

Il soupire, et redeviens brutalement sérieux « Je sais. ».

« Alors pourquoi continues tu de me suivre? Ça ne mènera à rien de bon ni pour toi ni pour moi. ».

Il regarde en bas, observant un petit scarabée noir et brillant qui tente de faire son chemin sur le tronc vu que je l'ai surpris en tombant presque de l'arbre. Edward finit par dire « Je ne sais pas. C'est que... je me rends compte que je suis à l'aise, lorsque je suis avec toi. ».

« Ça n'a pas de sens tu sais. Un vampire ne devrait pas se sentir à l'aise près d'un loup garou. ».

Il me souligne « Ah. Mais si on ne se sentait pas à l'aise, on se serait probablement tué à l'heure qu'il est. Alors je suppose que c'est une chance que nous ne nous détestions pas, ne penses tu pas? ».

J'ouvre ma bouche pour répliquer, mais lorsque mon esprit prend en compte ses propos, je réalise que c'est vrai. « Je suppose que tu as raison. ».

Sans que je m'y attende, il prend ma main. Son pouce courant d'avant en arrière sur ma paume. « Je pourrais dire que je me sens bien plus qu'à l'aise en ta compagnie. ».

Je retire ma main de la sienne et la repose sur mes genoux. Son visage s'attriste.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'écartes de moi ainsi? ». Il semble blessé.

Je soupire, prenant le temps de bien peser mes mots. « Je ne veux pas te vexer. Mais la meute... c'est ma famille. ».

Il me regarde intensément avec ces yeux couleur or, absorbant mes mots.

« C'est si dur à expliquer. ».

Il s'impatiente « Essaies. ».

Mes yeux s'écartent de son visage pour regarder nos mains entrelacées. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de t'ignorer. Je n'aime... pas ça, lorsque je dois te rejeter. Mais certaines choses... certaines choses sont bien plus importantes que ce que je veux. ».

L'or de ses yeux semble frémir d'anticipation. Il me demande d'une voix basse « Et qu'est ce que tu veux? ».

Je sens le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Je marmonne avant de commencer à descendre « Désolée Edward. Je dois y aller. ». C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me rattrape.

Il chuchote « S'il te plait, non. Restes. ».

Je le regarde. Je sais que je ne dois pas le décevoir maintenant. Avec un soupir, je prends appui sur le tronc et remonte sur les branches en prenant appui sur mes pieds.

Il me demande, l'air très sérieux « Est ce que tu me veux? ».

Je secoue ma tête sans même penser à une réponse. Lorsque son visage s'affaisse, j'explique « Je ne peux pas être avec toi Edward. Même si je le voulais, ça ne serait pas juste, et ça serait désobéir à la meute. ».

Il secoue sa tête. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas aussi facilement « Mais est ce que tu veux être... avec moi? ».

« Je... ».

Que dire? Oui? Bien sûr, c'est la vérité. Vampire ou pas, il est bien plus que charmant, et je me suis déjà prise à l'aimer. Mais si je le lui dis, ça ne fera que me plonger de plus en plus profondément et je risque fort de ne jamais atteindre la surface.

« Bella. ».

Il reprend ma main. Je n'ai plus la force, ni même la volonté de lui résister. Il se penche en avant, faisant en sorte que je puisse sentir son odeur lorsqu'il me parle « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti lorsque je suis venu chez toi cette nuit là. ».

Son odeur volète autour de moi, embrumant mes pensées, et je dois me reculer pour avoir une réponse cohérente. « C'est trop compliqué. ».

« Qu'est ce qui est compliqué en amour? ».

« Amour? ».

Il me regarde exaspéré « Oui Amour ! Tu penses que je parle d'un coup de cœur sans importance? Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. Et j'essaie durement de me convaincre que c'est dingue, je ne peux le démentir. ».

Je reste sans voix. Quelque part, dans le fond de mon esprit, je sais que l'amour est là, mais je n'ai jamais supposer que je le mettrais en avant. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et là, je ne suis pas préparée.

Edward s'empare de mes deux mains et se penche encore plus près. Je tente de rebouger, mais mon dos tape dans l'arbre. Il me dit fermement « Bella. Je me moque que tu sois un loup garou. C'est compris? ».

Je déglutis et acquiesce.

« Bien. ».

Prenant avantage du fait que je sois bloquée contre la branche, il fait le reste du chemin. Et le seul truc que je sais, c'est que je ressens ses lèvres fraiches sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas un baiser chaste. Il est emplit de feu, comme lors de la nuit dans ma chambre. Mes bras sont bloqués de chaque coté de mon corps par ses mains. Et alors que j'aurais dû me débattre, mon esprit est trop emporté pour réagir.

Ses lèvres glissent vers ma gorge, et en même temps, ses mains caressent le long de mes bras, envoyant des frissons. Tous mes instincts me disent urgement d'aller plus loin. D'enrouler mes bras autour de lui. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette situation hors de contrôle...

Je sens son corps puissant et fin contre le mien. Ses dents, lorsqu'elles frôlent mes lèvres. Je frissonne encore et me relaxe contre ma volonté. Mes mains entourent ses hanches de leur propre chef.

_Pourquoi suis je si facile à manipuler?_

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête. Confuse, j'ouvre les yeux, et remarque que les siens sont élargis et anxieux...

« Edward? ».

Il chuchote « Jacob. ». Mon cœur se serre.

Je commence à me détacher de lui, mais c'est trop tard... Je regarde en bas, et vois Jacob, en train de nous fixer, sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Jake, je ... ».

Il secoue sa tête, comme s'il essayait de retirer l'image qu'il vient de voir. « Je n'y crois pas. ».

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jacob s'enfuit dans une direction inratable. La maison de Sam.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Bella, c'est qu'elle relance la mode de l'accrobranche.**_

_**Alors il va aller voir Sam ou pas?**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 18. Combat.**

Je bondis de l'arbre, me transformant avant même d'atteindre le sol. J'atterris sur mes pattes et file, sans même m'inquiéter de savoir si Edward me suit ou non. Je tente de joindre Jacob par la pensée mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Je cours plus vite, touchant à peine le sol en tentant de le rattraper.

Mes yeux ont rapidement retrouvé la silhouette du loup Jacob devant moi. On arrive en terrain découvert. Encore une centaine de mètres et on sera chez Sam.

Mes pattes arrières se tendent, me soulevant du sol. Je dépasse Jacob et atterris à quelques mètres de lui et me tourne rapidement pour être face à lui. Il dérape pour s'arrêter et gronde furieusement.

_Jacob, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, écoutes moi._

_Ne perds pas ton temps Bella, et ne supplies pas. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Pourquoi ne retournes tu pas auprès de ton sale suceur de sang? Restes loin de la meute._

_Même toi, tu ne veux plus du tout de moi?. _Je reste là incrédule.

_Je te faisais confiance. Si je ne peux croire ma sœur, alors c'est qu'elle ne peut être ma sœur._

Ses mots, ou dirais je plutôt ses pensées, me laissent le cœur brisé. Mais là encore, je réalise que je lui ai fait la même chose. Il tente de le cacher en étant en colère, mais je peux dire qu'en dessous de cette surface, il est au désespoir.

Une brume blanche passe si près de moi que ça en ébouriffe mes poils. Nos deux têtes se tournent. La brume fait demi tour et revient vers nous, s'arrêtant où nous sommes. La brume est en fait Edward.

Jacob montre les crocs, grondant avant de se transformer. « Tires toi de là, sangsue, avant que je te fasse du mal. ».

Edward dit, ignorant la menace « Ce n'est pas la faute de Bella. Je l'ai poussée à le faire. Elle ne le voulait pas. S'il te plait, pardonnes moi. ».

Avant même que j'ai une chance d'intervenir, Jacob met sa tête en arrière et rugit avec une force à faire trembler la terre. « JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AIS LE TOUPET D'ÊTRE PRES D'ELLE. ET MAINTENANT TU VIENS POUR DEMANDER PARDON ! ».

« Jacob ! » Je tente de le mettre en garde car il commence déjà à trembler. Edward m'ordonne « Restes en arrière Bella. ». Mais je secoue ma tête.

« Je suis un loup garou moi aussi. ».

Jacob explose devant nous dans un flash de crocs, fourrure et griffes. Edward s'accroupit en découvrant ses dents et en grondant. Je vois bien qu'Edward ne veut pas combattre, mais il tente de me protéger, comme si je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Mais en même temps, Jacob tente aussi de me protéger, par contre ce n'est que par pure haine envers Edward.

Il y a un fracas, semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Edward et Jacob ont sauté simultanément, se rencontrant en plein ciel. Jacob tient Edward entre ses pattes massives, tentant de déchirer son torse. Mais Edward saisit Jacob par la gorge, le rejetant en arrière dans un sapin. L'arbre se brise en un tourbillon d'écorce et d'aiguilles.

Je me transforme, bondissant pour intervenir, mais les deux me repoussent, tentant clairement de m'écarter de leur combat. Jacob saute au dessus de moi, atterrissant plusieurs mètres plus loin et Edward le suit. Le combat continue. À chaque fois que je tente de les stopper, ils s'éloignent de moi. Jacob continuant à jeter Edward à terre, et ce dernier lui rendant la pareille en le rejetant aussitôt.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit déchirant, puis un glapissement juste après. Mes yeux s'élargissent. Jacob a réussi à écorcher le torse d'Edward, laissant une entaille dans sa chemise. Un liquide clair s'écoule de la peau d'Edward, c'est du venin. Il baisse son regard pour regarder la balafre que Jacob lui a fait, et de la fureur apparaît dans ses yeux. Maintenant, il attaque avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant. Il combat Jacob avec tant de force que ce dernier est forcé de reculer, incapable de repousser Edward.

Je cours vers eux, tentant de m'interposer. Avant que je les atteigne, Edward laisse entendre un rugissement fracassant et attrape Jacob par la peau du cou. À une vitesse incroyable, il le jette directement contre le tronc d'un arbre épais. Mais cette fois, je me trouve entre lui et sa cible.

Je ferme les yeux. Un millième de seconde plus tard, je sens Jacob me rentrer dedans avec la puissance d'un train en marche. Je glapis, lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux entrainés contre l'arbre. Ma conscience me lâche rapidement.

L'explosion de l'arbre que nous percutons...

Le cri d'angoisse d'Edward lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire...

Les pensées lointaines du reste de la meute qui s'approche...

Je m'évanouis et attends, impuissante, que la douleur m'emporte.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Lorsque vous arrivez un matin, et que vous vous rendez compte que tous vos chapitres sont remplacés par des images d'Hello Kitty. Vous :**_

_**a) allez vous pendre directement après avoir tuer les responsables, oui car c'est surement 'louloute numéro uno' qui lui a suggérée?**_

_**b) allez dans le frigo, prendre la dernière part (on peut même dire les deux dernières parts) de fraisier et la manger en vous disant que demain tout ira mieux?**_

_**c) allez dire au père de vos enfants « répares tes conneries avant que je m'énerve !»?**_

_**J'ai fait tout ça plus ou moins dans le désordre...**_

**_après me direz vous tant que c'est Hello Kitty et non pas des femmes à walous (walous = poils, enfin dans ma contrée) ^^ (ou pire des huskys avec des aigles et des têtes d'indiens... bon là je déraille.)_**

_**mais je suis de retour, c'est déjà ça.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 19. Sous les étoiles.**

_J'ai soif..._

_De l'eau..._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Un brouillard noir embrume ma vision, mais après quelques instants, il s'estompe doucement. Je suis capable de voir clairement. Je suis dans ma chambre. Il fait nuit. Ma porte est fermée. Je tente de me tourner pour regarder mon réveil, qui est sur ma table de chevet... je grimace sous la douleur.

C'est là que je me rends compte que tout mon corps me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a ouvert mon crâne et y a glisser une brique. Mes membres sont lourds, comme s'ils étaient ankylosés depuis des jours. Mais là, pour ce que j'en sais, c'est fort possible. Je sens que mon souffle n'est pas profond, et au moment où je tente de prendre une grande inspiration, la douleur se plante dans ma poitrine telles des aiguilles. Je tente de bouger mes doigts. Et la douleur se diffuse tout autant dans mes bras.

Gardant ma tête immobile, mes yeux se tournent vers le réveil. 02H30. Mais quel jour sommes nous? Combien de temps suis je restée à l'ouest?

Puis, avec une grande panique, je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je m'évanouisse. Ces grondements féroces et horribles... Jacob projeté sur moi... le cri terrifié d'Edward lorsqu'il voit ce qu'il m'arrive...

C'est à ce moment que j'entends du mouvement derrière ma porte. Inaudible pour une oreille humaine, mon ouïe sur-développée me fait savoir que Charlie est sur le point d'entrer. Effectivement, il jette un œil pour voir comment je vais.

« Salut papa. ». Ma voix est rauque et enrouée.

« Tu as soif? ».

J'acquiesce, et je n'aurais pas dû. La brique qui est dans ma tête bouge aussi, et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau vient d'être projeté contre ma boite crânienne.

« Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. ».

J'attends, bougeant le moins possible, et un instant plus tard, Charlie revient, un verre à la main.

Il m'aide à boire, vu que je n'arrive pas à soulever ma tête. Une fois que j'ai finis d'aspirer tout le verre, il m'en propose encore, mais je décline. Il me demande.

« Tu dois te sentir mal non? ».

« Hum.. ».

« Tu as dû te cogner la tête vraiment fort. ».

Je me dis que, entre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et ce que Charlie pense, ça doit être deux histoires totalement différentes. Alors pour savoir sa version de l'histoire, je me sers de ma douleur à la tête et fait l'ignorante.

« Que c'est il passé? ».

« Jake dit que tu es tombée de vélo alors que tu étais sur une rampe. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de le faire. ».

« Ben, apparemment, je ne peux pas. ». Je tente d'en faire de l'humour. Il rit puis me fait la leçon.

« Il me semble que je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ce genre de cascades. C'est le genre de chose qui peut se produire. ».

Je soupire, douloureusement, et promets que je ne le referais plus. Car, premièrement, je ne l'avais pas fait la première fois, et deuxièmement, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore en bons termes avec Jacob.

Son visage se radoucit, et il tapote les couvertures au niveau de mon estomac.

« Hé, Cha...papa? ».

« Hum. ».

« Combien de temps suis je restée dans le cirage? ».

Il reste silencieux une minute « Près de trois jours. ».

J'halète, grimaçant sous la douleur, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Il fronce les sourcils et dit « Tu as besoin de te reposer et de dormir. Une fois que tu récupère ta voix, cries si tu as besoin de quelque chose. ». Il me fait un clin d'œil « Bonne nuit Bells. ».

« Bonne nuit papa. ».

Je tente d'avoir l'air fatiguée quand il se lève pour quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, par contre, je laisse la panique m'envahir.

Trois jours. Mes souvenirs me ramènent au jour où j'ai discuté avec Embry et Jared, dans le séjour de Sam.

_« … Les vampires qui faisaient chemin jusqu'à Forks semblent être... inactifs depuis un moment. Mais nous gardons un œil sur eux. On a suivi leurs traces jusqu'à environ 30 bornes du sud de Forks. Ils restent dans le coin depuis un moment, mais ils viennent de se remettre en route, et ils seront là bientôt. »..._

… _« Comment ça bientôt? »...._

… _« Deux ou peut être trois jours...._

Et si les vampires sont déjà là? Et si ma meute est en danger à l'heure qu'il est? Et qu'en est il d'Edward?

Ignorant complètement la douleur lancinante qui me prend la colonne, je me sers de mes bras pour me sortir hors du lit. Je suis surprise d'avoir tant de douleurs, les loups garous guérissent rapidement. Edward a dû faire une attaque vraiment très puissante.

Je sais que je ne peux pas sauter par la fenêtre. Je sais aussi que si je tente de filer par la porte d'entrée, Charlie va m'entendre, car il n'est surement pas encore couché à l'heure qu'il est. Alors je suis obligée d'attendre...

et d'attendre encore...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

il est 03h15 lorsque je finis par sortir de la maison. Mes membres semblent être en gelée sous mon poids. Ma tête contient toujours la brique mais je me force tout de même à sortir. Je dois voir Jacob, maintenant.

Je suis trop faible pour me transformer, et je sais que le moteur hyper bruyant de mon camion réveillerait Charlie en un instant. L'idée de marcher une telle distance, en essayant de supporter la douleur qui me traverse, est impossible. Sans trop d'espoir, je m'effondre sur le sol. Les larmes inondent mes yeux. Je dois être forte maintenant, j'ai besoin de voir Jacob. Je ne peux pas craquer maintenant.

« Ne pleures pas petit loup. ».

Merveilleusement frais, ses doigts familiers essuient les larmes sur ma joue, comme la toute première fois. Je murmure en me jetant à son cou.

« Edward. ».

C'est incroyable, comme je me sens immédiatement calme lorsqu'il est là. Il m'enlace délicatement, me tenant contre son torse et embrassant le sommet de ma tête. Une douleur intense se fait sentir, me faisant grimacer. Remarquant ma douleur, il se recule. Je proteste, attirant ses mains.

« Non ! Où est ce que tu … comment...? ».

Il me dit d'une voix basse « Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, les vampires ont atteint Forks. Ils sont conscients de notre présence, et de la votre. ».

Je demande anxieuse « Combien sont ils? ».

« Six. Trois hommes. Trois femmes. ».

Alors que six est bien plus que ce que j'espérais, je parviens à me relaxer un peu. « S'ils ne sont que six contre ta famille et la mienne. Ils n'ont aucune chance. ».

Il secoue sa tête tristement. « Leurs pouvoirs sont tels qu'on en a jamais vu. Ni même Carlisle. Deux d'entre eux sont des élémentaires. Ils contrôlent le feu et la terre. ».

« Quoi? ». Je déglutit, tentant de ne pas grimacer encore une fois.

« Oui. Les quatre autres ont des différents pouvoirs. L'un d'entre eux est pareil que Jasper, il peut manipuler les émotions. Et dans un combat, c'est une arme puissante. Il peut détruire ta combativité, et tu restes sans défense. ».

« Et les autres? ».

« On ne sait rien d'eux pour le moment. Emmett et moi les avons espionnés, pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'ils aient des pouvoirs., mais il vaut mieux être sûrs que désolés. ».

Je soupire, me penchant à nouveau contre son torse. « Et qu'en est il de Jacob? ».

Il se raidit un peu. « Jacob... va bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as reçu le plus lourd de mon attaque. Bella... je ne pense pas pouvoir me pardonner pour ça. ».

Je le regarde dans les yeux, qui sont aussi noirs que le ciel au dessus de nous. « S'il te plait. Ne le prends pas mal. ».

Il sourit tristement. « Je veux seulement que tu guérisses rapidement. ».

Je le rassure « Mais oui. Notre espèce guérit vraiment rapidement. ».

« Ton alpha.. Sam, veut que nous partions pour de bon. Mais une fois que nous avons appris l'arrivée des autres vampires, nous avons promis que nous aiderons la meute à se défendre contre eux. Ça a pris pas mal de persuasion de la part de Carlisle. Mais en fin de compte, Sam a réalisé qu'en effet il serait mieux qu'on joigne nos forces. ».

« Mais... Jacob... il nous a vu dans l'arbre. ».

Edward soupire. « Il avait toutes les intentions de le dire à Sam. Mais il sait que si Sam l'apprend, il va définitivement nous bannir. Et ta meute sera seule pour affronter les vampires. Jacob a finalement décidé qu'il serait mieux... de ne rien dire. ».

Mon cœur et mes pensées vont vers Jacob. Il a gardé notre secret, et même si c'est pour le bien de la meute et non pour moi, il l'a tout de même fait.

« Quand combattons nous? ». J'ai peur de la réponse.

« Tu ne combats pas. Nous autres, allons rencontrer les vampires dans un peu moins de deux jours. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de commencer leur furie meurtrière. ».

Je suis indignée. « Je vais absolument me battre ! ».

Il soupire en me repoussant un peu, mais gardant mes mains dans les siennes « Tu es toujours en convalescence. ».

« Je serais OK. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bien à être un loup garou si je ne peux pas me battre contre les méchants suceurs de sang? ».

Je souris. Il roule ses yeux, embrasse mon front « Tu es dingue. ».

Il me rapproche de lui, m'entourant de ses bras prudemment, et je suis heureuse de constater que ce n'est que passablement douloureux. La nuit est active autour de nous. Les criquets et les cigales fredonnent leurs douces mélodies, et un hibou hulule sereinement dans un grand chêne. Je lève les yeux pour voir que le ciel est étoilé, quelque chose de rare dans cette petite ville. On reste assis ensemble, ses bras autour de moi, pour un temps incommensurable.

Et pour une fois, ma vie est paisible.

Je murmure au bout d'un moment « Edward. ».

« Hmm. ».

J'embrasse son torse. « Je crois... que je suis amoureuse de toi. ».

Il s'arrête, et lève sa main pour toucher sous mon menton, relevant ma tête afin qu'il puisse m'embrasser. Cette fois, je n'hésite pas, ne ressens aucune culpabilité. Au contraire, ça me semble juste, exactement comme il devrait l'être.

« Je t'aime aussi Isabella. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**un peu de calme avant la bataille qui se prépare !**_

_**Je pense reprendre wonderland à la fin de cette fic... je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur deux fics en même temps ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 20. Choix.**

On est assis ensemble, immobile, un bon bout de temps, avant qu'Edward soupire. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. ». Avant même que je puisse protester, il me soulève prudemment dans ses bras et se dirige vers le mur, prêt à escalader toute la hauteur jusqu'à ma fenêtre de chambre.

« NON. Je dois voir Jake. ».

Il soupire encore, roulant des yeux. « Tu pourras parler à Jacob lorsque tu seras rétablies. ».

Je boude « Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre ! ».

Il sourit « Tu guéris rapidement. ».

Je le menace, sachant très bine que je suis trop faible et fatiguée pour aller bien loin « Tu veux que je me déchaine en loup sur toi? ».

Il rit et baisse sa tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, me délivrant un baiser assez passionné, pour que j'en oublies la raison de mes protestations. Je suis sûre qu'il l'avait prévu.

Il me demande joyeusement « Qu'est ce que tu disais? ».

Je gronde « Au moins, laisses moi marcher jusque dans ma chambre. ». Il semble toujours aussi borné.

« Non, je crois que je préfère te porter. ».

Sans prévenir, il porte mon poids sur une seule main, me portant avec légèreté alors qu'il utilise l'autre pour grimper sur le mur, ouvrir ma fenêtre et se glisser gracieusement à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à utiliser la porte d'entrée? ».

Il me dépose sur mon lit et hausse les épaules. « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien plus romantique si je te porte jusqu'à ta fenêtre? ».

« Pas vraiment. » Alors que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Mais je veux être bornée. Il lève encore les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. ».

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. ». Je tente d'ignorer le bâillement qui menace de me dénoncer.

« Et que feras tu si ton père vient ici, s'attendant à ce que tu dormes alors que ce n'est pas le cas? ».

Je ne peux débattre avec ça. J'aime Charlie. Mais c'est dur de paraître normale auprès de lui. S'il savait qu'il élève un loup garou en lieu et place de sa fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait.

Alors je soupire et grimpe sous les couvertures. Ressentant bien plus de fatigue, une fois bien installée sous cette chaleur confortable. Je me mets en boule sur un coté, presque endormie. Soudainement, je sens le bras frais d'Edward autour de moi. J'ai presque glapis de surprise. Je rétorque.

« Tu penses que je peux dormir avec toi près de moi? ».

Il rit encore. « tu dois essayer. ».

« Tu es si têtu. ».

Mais plus je tente d'argumenter avec lui, plus je suis fatiguée. Alors je finis par laisser tomber et ferme mes yeux, souriant lorsqu'il commence à fredonner doucement une mélodie pour que je m'endorme.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, Edward n'est pas là. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue. Est ce qu'il est resté à mes cotés toute la nuit, étendu et éveillé alors que je partais vers des rêves difficiles?

Je remarque, avec plaisir, que je n'ai pas aussi mal qu'hier soir. C'est certainement un très bon coté d'être loup garou. Je me lève et m'étire. Seule une petite décharge douloureuse me fait grimacer, mais je vais bien. Je vais devoir simuler la souffrance devant Charlie. Je me demande s'il est encore venu voir si j'allais bien, comme il l'a fait la nuit précédente.

Les ciels clairs ont une courte durée de vie à Forks. Lorsque je regarde par la fenêtre, un nuage épais recouvre la ville. L'air est chargé et menace de pluie.

Je descends les escaliers, et découvre Charlie dans la cuisine. Je me déplace en boitillant, grimaçant de temps en temps. Il lève la tête de son journal et a le souffle coupé. Se reprenant, il m'ordonne.

« Bella. Retourne te coucher ! ».

« Ça va papa. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Pour détendre mes jambes. ».

« Chérie, bon dieu, tu as été éjectée de ton vélo. Tu n'as pas besoin de marcher du tout. ».

« Papa ! Je ne peux pas rester allongée toute la journée au lit. Je dois voir Jacob. ».

Ses yeux se plissent « Et pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas plutôt? ».

Je soupire, décidant qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter plus longtemps. « OK, OK, je l'appelles. ».

« Reposes toi aujourd'hui Bells. Et bois beaucoup d'eau. ».

Il retourne à la lecture de son journal. Je tente de ne pas rire. Charlie essaie vraiment d'être le père parfait et attentionné alors que je préfèrerais guérir par moi même.

Je retourne à l'étage, mais je ne vais pas au lit. Au lieu de ça, je ferme la porte et compose le numéro de Jacob.

« Allo? ».

« Salut Jake. C'est Bella. ».

Il bougonne « Qu'est ce que tu veux? ».

Je soupire « Jake. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. ».

« Désolé Bella. Mais c'est eux ou nous. Tu n'es pas loyale avec la meute si tu as des rapports avec Cullen. ».

« Et pourquoi pas? Écoutes, les Cullen tiennent parole. Ils nous aident dans notre combat. ».

Il marmonne « C'est ce que Sam pense. ».

« Excuses moi mais je pensais que tu étais celui qui voulait qu'on unisse nos forces contre les autres vampires. ».

« Je ne le veux pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit à Sam sur ce que j'ai vu est qu'il a assez en tête. Entre garder un œil sur Emily et tenter de gérer ces autres suceurs de sang. ».

« Jacob. Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est ce pas? ».

Il soupire. « Je dois le faire Bella. Contrairement à toi, je suis loyal envers la meute. ».

« Ça suffit. C'est juste parce que je tente de maintenir la paix avec les Cullen, ça ne veut pas dire que... ».

Sa voix est acide « Ce n'est pas ce que tu tentes de faire. Tu as évidemment une relation avec cette sangsue. Tu ne te soucies pas du tout de la meute. ».

Ma bouche reste ouverte. « Jacob Black tu es tellement idiot ! ». Je commence à crier « Les personnes avec qui je passe mon temps ne te concerne en rien ! Tu as en fait le toupet et l'ignorance d'appeler Edward une sangsue, alors que c'est son père qui a sauvé la vie d'Emily ! Si ce n'était pas lui, elle serait morte ! Et tu me dis que je ne suis pas loyale envers la meute ! J'ai du mal à te croire ! ».

« Bien. Fais comme bon te semble. Restes avec les Cullen, et vois si je m'en soucie. ».

Avant même que je puisse répondre, la tonalité m'indique que la ligne est coupée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**j'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi elle s'en soucie autant alors qu'il n'est qu'un idiot. Il ne se renseigne même pas pour savoir si elle va bien après leur accident !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 21. Le plan.**

Je dois voir Sam. Il est le seul qui soit capable de faire entrer du bon sens dans la tête de Jacob. Mais d'abord, je dois réussir à passer le mur qu'est Charlie. Il me laisse déjà difficilement circuler dans la maison, alors me laisser aller jusque chez Sam. J'attends le moment opportun... Il me crie du bas des escaliers.

« Bella, je vais au poste. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelles moi d'accord? ».

« OK, papa. ».

« Bells? ».

« Hmm? ».

« Ne quittes pas la maison compris? ».

Je déteste mentir à mon père. Mais certaines choses sont nécessaires en temps de crise. « Je ne le ferais pas papa. ».

J'attends jusqu'au moment où sa voiture de patrouille quitte notre allée, et descends les escaliers. J'attrape ma veste au vol. je jette un coup d'œil par la porte d'entrée. La voiture est nul part en vue.

Une fois dehors, j'ignore les élancements de douleur qui continuent dans ma tête et ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas prendre mon camion, si je ne reviens pas dans les temps, Charlie s'en rendrait compte directement. Je dois attendre d'être assez loin de toute population pour changer de forme.

Je cours plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mais je préfère tout de même courir en loup. Alors dès que j'atteins un coin tranquille et sûr, je me précipite et fonce jusque chez Sam, ce qui me prend seulement quelques minutes.

Il commence à pleuvoir lorsque j'atteins la porte d'entrée. Avec de la chance, il est seul à la maison, sans compter Emily. Je tape à la porte. La pluie se change en déluge avant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Il me regarde surpris « Bella ! Je sais que les loups garous guérissent vite, mais là c'est vraiment rapide. ».

Je le corrige « Je ne suis pas vraiment rétablie. Mais ça va tout de même. ».

« J'ai dit aux autres de venir mais ils ne sont pas encore là. ».

« J'ai besoin de te parler de Jacob. Dans combien de temps il sera là? ».

Il fronce les sourcils « Seulement quelques minutes. ».

« Alors on doit être rapide. ».

« Viens à l'intérieur. Tu vas être trempée. ».

Je retire ma veste dégoulinante une fois à l'intérieur et l'accroche au porte manteau près de la porte. On s'assoit tous les deux à la petite table qui domine sa mini cuisine. Je remarque vite fait que la plupart des choses ont été réparées depuis son attaque accidentelle sur Emily. Il me demande.

« Quel est le problème? ».

Je soupire. « Tu ne veux surement pas l'entendre mais je dois te le dire. Je suis allée chez les Cullen le jour de... l'accident. » Je ne veux pas dire 'le jour où tu as attaqué Emily' car cela aurait été un peu trop accusateur. « J'y suis allée car je savais que Carlisle pouvait la sauver. Et il l'a fait. ».

Il acquiesce « Oui, Jacob me l'a dit. Franchement, je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait, car sinon, elle ne serait plus là. ».

« Oui. Mais... Il y a quelque chose d'autre que Jacob ne t'a pas dit. ».

Avant que je puisse continuer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à toute volée, et sur le porche se tiennent Jared et Embry, complétement trempés et de mauvaise humeur.

Jared marmonne en entrant « Suceurs de sang stupides. ». Embry n'est pas loin derrière. Sam demande.

« Que s'est il passé? ».

« On a capté leurs odeurs sur le chemin jusqu'ici. Les nouveaux. Ils seront là, demain au plus tard. ».

Sam jure sous sa barbe. Mais je suis contente de voir que son corps reste calme. Sans tremblement. Embry et Jared sont sur le point de fermer la porte, lorsque Paul apparaît soudainement derrière eux, ayant l'air tout aussi trempé et mécontent.

« Sam.. je viens juste de capter l'odeur des... ».

Embry l'arrête « On lui a déjà dit. Balourd. ». Paul regarde ses pieds « Oh. ».

Jacob apparaît ensuite derrière Paul, soufflant et inclinant sa tête pour s'abriter de la pluie. Paul entre pour lui laisser de la place. Je me demande pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas senti l'odeur des vampires, puis je réalise que je prends un autre chemin qu'eux. Jacob regarde Sam.

« Sam. Sur le chemin jusqu'ici, j'ai senti... qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici? ». Il s'interrompt brutalement une fois qu'il se rend compte de ma présence. Sam lui dit, tout en fermant la porte derrière la bande de garçons trempés.

« Jacob, je me moque de savoir pourquoi tu es en colère contre elle. Mais quoi que ce soit, ça peut attendre. Nous avons un autre problème qui doit être traité.».

Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu Jacob gronder, mais je sais qu'il n'osera pas contredire son autorité, surtout en ce moment. Les trois garçons viennent dans la cuisine, laissant une trainée d'eau derrière eux.

« Les vampires seront là bientôt. Il y a trois mâles et trois femelles. ». Je sais qu'il dit cela principalement pour moi, vu que les autres sont surement déjà au courant. « Deux des mâles ont les cheveux noirs, et sont capable de contrôler la terre et le feu, ce qui peut être une arme mortelle contre nous. Le troisième mâle est roux, et apparemment, serait capable de contrôler ce que quelqu'un ressent. ».

« Rien d'impressionnant. ».

Sam le rectifie « Au contraire, c'est vraiment efficace, pour lui surtout. Il peut détruire ton envie de te battre. ».

Je me rappelles les mots d'Edward et réprime un frisson. Sam continue.

« Mais, il y a aussi deux femelles blondes, qui de ce que l'on sait, n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Mais elles sont aussi véloces qu'un éclair, même plus rapides que les mâles. Faites attention à elles. La troisième femelle a aussi les cheveux noirs et a un pouvoir anesthésiant. Elle peut forcer quelqu'un à rester immobile durant un combat, et devenir ainsi une cible facile. ».

Jared dit avec confiance « On peut les avoir. ».

« Même sans les Cullen. ». Aux propos d'Embry, je vois Jacob grimacer en entendant leur nom. Sam les calme.

« Mais les Cullen vont nous aider. Et je me moque de savoir que vous ne les aimez pas. Ils sont de notre coté, au moins pour le moment. C'est bien mieux d'unir nos forces, et ce sera plus facile de faire tomber les vampires adverses. ».

Je demande « Où est prévu l'assaut? ».

« Au sud de Forks, près de la rivière. On peut utiliser l'eau comme défense contre celui qui contrôle le feu. ».

Embry dit en rigolant « Pensez à apporter de l'ail et de l'eau bénite. Ces sangsues vont tomber. ». Les autres garçons montrent bruyamment leur accord.

Je souhaite seulement avoir autant confiance qu'eux.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Nota : j'ai gardé les termes 'mâles et femelles' lorsque un des gars de la meute parle des vampires. Vu qu'ils les considèrent mal, je pense qu'en parlant d'eux ils ne les mettent pas au même 'niveau' que les humains. Ça garde ainsi le coté animal... enfin j'me comprends... ^^'**_

**_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'obstine avec cet idiot à fourrure ??!!_**

_**Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tous vos messages et commentaires. Je n'y réponds pas forcément mais le cœur y est !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 22. Je te protégerai.**

Je retourne à la maison dans l'après midi. Mes nerfs sont tendus. Aujourd'hui est peut être mon dernier jour à vivre... Avant, j'ai déjà été dans des bagarres, principalement avec des humains, des voleurs ou du même acabit. Mais jamais je n'ai eu à faire face à une meute de vampire, une meute puissante de surcroit. Ce qui me ronge les entrailles, en plus, c'est l'idée de perdre quelqu'un de la meute, ou même un des Cullen, même si c'est Rosalie. Et si je perds Edward?

Et si je perds tout le monde?

_Arrêtes ça. Tu peux le faire._

Ma conscience me soutient. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour paraître calme aux yeux de Charlie alors que je me concentre sur le fait de ne pas mourir. Lorsqu'il rentre à la maison ce soir, la première chose qu'il fait est de me demander comment je me sens. Il semble assez étonné lorsque je lui dis qu'il me reste quelques petites douleurs ici et là. Je lui confirme alors que nous mangeons nos steaks.

« Ce n'étais pas une si grosse chute papa. ».

Il me répond avec fougue. « Bella, tu étais inconsciente durant près de trois jours, et soudain tu es debout à sauter partout. Pourquoi ne serais je pas suspicieux? ».

Je déglutis. Il est bien trop curieux pour son propre bien. C'est uniquement pour sa sureté que je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de ma vie secrète. Je ne peux pas griller ma couverture.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça papa. Je vais bien. Honnêtement. ».

Il me regarde d'un air spéculatif, soupire et repose sa fourchette « Certaines fois, j'aimerai que ta mère soit là pour m'aider avec ce genre de choses. ».

Ma mère. Et si je ne la revois plus jamais? Je peux l'imaginer en Floride, heureuse de vivre comme toujours. Elle recevrait un coup de fil d'un Charlie sanglotant, apprenant que sa fille unique est morte... Je lui dis en faisant un grand sourire sincère.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Il me sourit en retour, ses yeux se plissant dans les coins. « Tu es une bonne fille. Bells. ».

Je sens la chaleur de ma montée de larmes commencer à piquer le bord de mes yeux. Je déclare que mon ventre est plein et monte à l'étage, essayant vaillamment de ne pas pleurer. Charlie m'informe qu'il part pêcher toute la journée de demain, ainsi je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de filer en douce.

Je frissonne et me blottit dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je sais que je devrais dormir un peu, mais comment peut on dormir en anticipant un combat, qui décidera du destin des habitants de Forks?

J'aimerai vraiment qu'Edward soit ici, allongé près de moi alors que je m'endors, en l'écoutant fredonner sa berceuse. Mais je sais qu'il est probablement avec sa famille, chez lui, sans avoir à se soucier de dormir. Il sera debout avec eux, discutant, planifiant....

Mon esprit dérive ensuite vers Jacob. On n'a pas fait la paix. J'aime vraiment Jake. Pas dans le sens où il le désire, mais quand même, mon amour pour lui est complètement sincère. Quelques larmes coulent de ma paupière.

Mes yeux papillonnent, et la seule chose que je sais, et que je me mets à rêver.

_Six paires d'yeux rouges sont dirigés vers moi. Les vampires sourient sadiquement, révélant des dents pointues et ensanglantées. Jacob et Edward sont près de moi. Jacob est le premier à attaquer. Mais un des vampires lui envoie une boule de feu, le rejetant en arrière._

_J'hurle « Jake ! ». Je cours vers lui et tombe à genoux près de lui. Son torse massif est inerte. Ses yeux sont clos. « Jake... s'il te plais... »._

_J'entends un grognement indigné. Tournant ma tête violemment, je vois Edward s'envoler haut dans les airs, seulement pour être balancé plus loin par une des femmes, qui rigole. Sa voix aigüe me donne des frissons dans la colonne. Je tente de me diriger vers Edward, qui maintenant se débat sur le sol, criant mon nom..._

_Je trébuche en avant, mais mon esprit s'engourdit... mes muscles refusent de continuer. Un des hommes s'avance de quelques pas, faisant courir sa langue sur ses crocs, se délectant du sang. Il approche sa main vers mes yeux, assombrissant ma vue._

« Bella ! ».

Deux mains froides forcent mes épaules à rester sur le lit. J'entends la voix d'Edward. Je secoue ma tête pour me dépêtrer de ce cauchemar. J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Edward près du mien. Il me murmure, m'appuyant sur son torse.

« Tout va bien. Tu vas bien... ce n'était qu'un rêve. ».

Je le corrige d'une voix tremblante « Juste un cauchemar. ».

Il fait courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne, me réconfortant.

« Tu seras en sécurité. Je le promets. Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher. ».

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, tremblante. « Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir Edward. Je ne peux pas laisser Jake mourir non plus. ».

« Personne ne mourra. À part eux. ». Son ton est calme malgré la dureté de ses propos.

Même si je ne peux agréer à ses propos, je reste silencieuse, tentant de repousser le souvenir encore vif du cauchemar. Il presse un baiser contre mon front. Une fois ma voix revenue, je lui demande.

« Pourquoi es tu venu? ».

Il se recule un peu, fronçant les sourcils. « Veux tu que je parte? ».

« Non ! ».

Je proteste. Un peu trop lourdement. Baissant la voix, je clarifie « Je veux dire, je pensais que tu resterais avec ta famille. ».

« Je suis resté avec eux les premières heures de la nuit. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je réalise que je dois être avec toi. Et il semble que je sois arrivé juste à temps. ».

Gentiment, il me rallonge contre l'oreiller, glisse les couvertures sur moi et s'étend sur le coté. Puis il entoure son bras au niveau de ma taille. Il porte sa main libre au niveau de mon visage et me caresse les cheveux.

Je laisse sortir un souffle fébrile, m'accordant le droit de me rendormir. Sentant mon stress persistant, Edward m'enlace plus étroitement.

« Je serais là Bella. Je ferais attention pour toi. ».

Je souris un peu. « Qui aurait cru un jour qu'un vampire dirait ça à un loup garou? ».

Il rit doucement « On est le couple le plus improbable n'est ce pas? ».

J'acquiesce. « Mais j'aime ça. ».

Il soupire. « Essaies de dormir Bella. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant l'aube. ».

« OK. ».

Je ferme les yeux. Maintenant que j'ai survécu au contrecoup de mon cauchemar, je me sens encore endormie.

Je le sens qui m'embrasse le front. « Je t'aime. ».

« Je t'aime aussi. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et même Rosalie !**_

_**Je sais que je vais vite dans la publication... désolée je vous laisse pas le temps d'établir (rayez la mention inutile) des **_**plans/idées/scénaris****_ qui sont souvent complétement _dingues/loufoques/dramatiques_ !... ét pourtant je les adore vos idées folles !_**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 23. Anticipation**

Mes rêves s'effacent vers une non existence. J'ouvre les yeux à contrecœur. Je sens Edward à coté de moi lorsqu'il plante un baiser frais sur le sommet de ma tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai fini avec une jambe sur les siennes et mon bras entourant sa taille. Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage, et je m'écarte de lui. Il attrape mes poignets et les embrasse l'un après l'autre. Il me dit doucement.

« Ne sois pas embarrassée. ».

Je tourne ma tête tout de même.

« C'est l'heure. ».

Mes yeux s'élargissent un peu « Comment le sais tu? ».

Il répond simplement « Alice. ».

« Oh. Est ce qu'elle sait ce qui va se produire? ».

Il secoue sa tête. « Non, ces vampires ne restent pas bloqués sur une décision. Elle ne peut prédire ce qu'ils comptent faire. ».

Je m'assois et m'étire, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il y a une légère couverture nuageuse, mais je sens que le soleil s'est levé depuis quelques minutes.

Je regarde Edward, qui est toujours étendu sur le coté. « Est ce que Charlie est déjà parti? ».

« Oui. Après avoir vérifié que tu allais bien, je dois dire. ».

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu parviennes à te cacher si facilement. ».

Il acquiesce, et il finit par glisser ses jambes hors du lit. « Je dois aller voir ma famille. On retrouvera ta meute avant que les autres vampires n'arrivent. ».

Je tente de garder ma voix égale. « OK. ».

Il murmure « Bella. J'ai promis de te protéger, pas vrai? ». Il prend mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

Je parviens à sourire « Tu es celui qui a besoin d'être protégé. ».

Il roule ses yeux, allégeant légèrement l'atmosphère « Ils n'arriveront pas à m'atteindre. ».

« Ha ! De toutes les façons, je serais présente, histoire d'en être sûre. ».

Il sourit, traverse la pièce d'un mouvement fluide et disparaît par la fenêtre. Il ne me reste rien d'autre à faire que de rejoindre ma meute.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je coupe rapidement le moteur de mon camion, tentant d'être tranquille. Je le cache profondément dans la forêt, le fermant à clés avant de le quitter. Une fois que je trouve un espace assez large dans les arbres, je me transforme et tends l'oreille.

Je peux entendre le faible écho des pensées du reste de la meute, mais je dois courir quelques centaines de mètres avant que nous puissions communiquer correctement. Prenant une profonde et calme respiration, je cours entre les arbres, zigzaguant facilement aisément, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orée de la clairière.

Un monticule herbeux me procure une excellente vue de la clairière en contrebas. Dans la distance, je peux voir ma meute, rassemblée en un cercle serré sur le coté de la rivière qui coule en parallèle à l'horizon. Quelques rayons de soleil s'échappent des nuages, illuminant des petits bouts du terrain. Je ne serais pas si inquiète de ce qui va se produire, que je serais restée là, étendue, à admirer la vue.

Mais au lieu de ça, je cours les rejoindre. Sam me dit d'une voix calme.

_Les vampires sont à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et ils courent vite._

Je bouge la tête, reniflant l'air ambiant. Je capte une légère odeur venant d'eux, et ils ne sentent pas du tout comme les Cullen. Ils ont une odeur aigre et repoussante, comme des œufs pourris. Mes oreilles s'aplatissent de dégout.

Jared, Embry et Paul discutent de différentes tactiques défensives, à croire que se battre contre des vampires n'est qu'un jeu pour eux. Je tente d'ignorer leurs pensées excitées, et fais les cents pas nerveusement.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je sens un museau frais qui frôle mon épaule. Je me tourne pour voir Jacob à mes cotés, un regard exprimant le regret.

_Bella, sois prudente._

_Oui._

Je me réjouis qu'il ne semble plus furieux après moi. J'imagine que la perspective d'un combat contre une bande de vampires sadiques a vraiment atténué sa rage.

_S'il te plait, ne meurs pas._

Il semble si sérieux, que je me mets à rire tout fort, ce qui ressemble plus à un mélange de toux et de grognement. Il semble indigné.

_Je suis sérieux !_

_Je sais Jake. Je sais. _Je lui mets un petit coup de museau. _Mais avec toi ici. Comment puis je être inquiète?_

Il marque une pause, cherchant certainement de décider s'il doit rester en colère ou non. Puis son visage prend ce qui pourrait être pris pour un sourire, et je sais que je suis pardonnée.

_Je suppose que malgré le fait que tu sois si frustrante, tu es tout de même ma sœur. Que tu sois amoureuse ou pas de ce suceur... enfin, je veux dire d'Edward._

Je remues ma queue.

_Merci Jake._

À ce moment, nous entendons des bruits de pas touchant le sol derrière nous. Nous nous tournons pour voir les Cullen qui arrivent. Leurs yeux sont noirs, leur donnant une apparence sinistre. Jared, Paul et Embry se renfrognent en les apercevant, mais Sam... et même Jacob... hochent leurs têtes dans leur direction.

Edward se place directement à mes cotés, caressant la fourrure sur mon épaule. Je lèche ses cheveux du bout de ma langue, geste qui doit sembler vraiment étrange, mais il sourit en réponse.

Tout le monde remarque notre démonstration. Sam, Jacob et la plupart des Cullen restent calmes, sans surprise, alors que les autres semblent agités, mais n'objectent pas. L'expression d'Edward me montre qu'il se moque de ce qu'ils pensent, et franchement, moi aussi. Nous sommes simplement heureux d'être côte à côte.

Emmett vient près de son frère.

« Bella, tu n'as pas idée de l'étrangeté de parler à un loup qui a trop grandi... ». Je tente de retenir un nouveau grondement de rire « … mais je voulais juste m'excuser de mon comportement lorsque... tu es venue dans notre maison ce jour là. Si Edward est heureux avec toi, alors je le suis aussi. ».

Même si je ne peux lui répondre de vive voix, je remues ma queue, avance d'un pas et le pousse joyeusement de mon museau contre son torse. Edward rit au visage confus d'Emmett. Évidemment, il n'a jamais été joyeusement poussé par un loup garou auparavant. Maladroitement, il tapote le haut de mon crane, même s'il doit s'étendre pour le faire et dit « Bonne fille. ».

Nous reprenons nos positions initiales. La plupart des Cullen restant près de moi. Sam et Carlisle restent cote à cote en première ligne, scrutant l'horizon d'un œil perçant. Tout le monde est silencieux alors que nous attendons, sans compter les pensées provenant de la meute. Edward n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de mon épaule, et Jacob ne quitte pas mon autre coté.

Une légère brise nous parvient, et avec elle, la forte odeur des vampires adverses. La plupart de ceux de ma meute grognent et trainent leurs pattes avec inquiétude. Sam et les Cullen, restent parfaitement immobiles, alors qu'ils semblent bien plus aux aguets.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Edward. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre rencontrent les miens en un flash et retournent vers l'horizon, se plissant.

Six silhouettes sombres courent vers nous. Mon corps se tend, mes oreilles s'aplatissent et mes babines se retroussent légèrement. Un grondement sourd s'échappe de ma poitrine. Edward siffle doucement. Les bras massifs d'Emmett se tendent menaçants, alors que les pattes de Jacob griffent la terre, ils sont clairement prêts à en découdre.

Les vampires avancent vers une bande créée par un rayon de soleil, leur peau scintillant brièvement, avant qu'ils accélèrent, se stoppant seulement une fois qu'ils atteignent la rive opposée de la rivière...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Dam dam dam dam !**_

_**Prochain chapitre le combat !**_

_**Vont ils tous s'en sortir ?!**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 24. L'assaut.**

Mes yeux errent sur les vampires. Les hommes se tenant devant les femmes, leur posture rigides et prête à bondir. Je remarque que l'un des hommes aux cheveux noirs, n'a pas la peau blanche comme neige qui font une des marques des vampires. Au lieu de ça, sa peau est d'un roux maladif, qui donne l'impression qu'il a une maladie tropicale. Je l'identifie donc comme celui ayant le pouvoir du feu.

L'homme qui se tient près de lui a aussi les cheveux noirs, je sais qu'il doit contrôler la terre. Le troisième homme a ses cheveux d'un rouge brillant. Derrière eux, je regarde rapidement les trois femmes, deux aux cheveux blonds et l'autre d'un noir corbeaux, cette dernière est petite comme Alice, mais ne dégage pas la même chaleur qu'elle. Ses doigts ont un mouvement convulsif, comme si son plus cher désir était de les resserrer sur la gorge de quelqu'un.

Tous ces vampires ont de sinistres yeux cramoisis, comme ceux de mon rêve. Je suis contente de voir, par contre, que leurs dents ne sont pas pointues. Mes épaules tremblent légèrement.

Un des blondes dit d'une voix sifflante « Hé bien, regardez ça. Nous nous battons contre des clebs et des végétariens. Ça va être facile. ».

Les autres filles ricanent. Le roux dit à celui qui maitrise la terre « Alors mon frère, par lequel commençons nous? ».

« Hum... on doit les tester. ».

Plus vite que l'éclair, il lève sa paume en l'air et produit un jet de feu, directement à l'attention de Sam. Paul, Embry et Jared attaquent, grondant furieusement. Le feu entre en collision avec Sam avant même qu'il ai le temps de cligner des yeux, et il est rejeté en arrière. Celui qui contrôle la terre donne à peine un léger coup de poignet, et un rocher de cinq mètres sort soudainement de terre. Sam s'écrase dessus, le brisant en deux.

« Salauds ! ». Jared gronde, se jetant sur le vampire qui contrôle le feu. Les yeux de sa cible s'écarquillent, surpris que Jared ai bougé si rapidement.

Le combat commence. Chaque coté se précipite dans l'eau, ce qui fait que nous nous rencontrons dans la partie la plus profonde de la rivière L'attaque de Jared envoie l'homme aux cheveux noirs en arrière, et ils sont engagés dans une bataille de crocs et de griffes, avant que Jared glapisse lorsqu'il reçoit une courte décharge de feu.

Sam s'est reprit et rejoint l'assaut. Il est pris à parti par les deux blondes, dont les réflexes sont presque trop dur à gérer pour lui. En rugissant, j'accours sur l'une d'entre elles, la tirant par la jambe pour l'écarter de Sam. Elle siffle furieusement, battant des bras pour tenter de m'attraper par la gorge et m'arracher la fourrure. Je glapis et chancèle en arrière, tombant dans le combat entre Emmett et le rouquin. Apparemment ce dernier parvient à affaiblir la résistance d'Emmett, mais Emmett est toujours combatif.

La femme blonde avec qui je me battais, s'échappe pour s'engager dans le combat entre Jasper et la femme aux cheveux noirs jais. Jasper a clairement le dessus. Les yeux de la femme se ferment et elle est affaiblie face aux pouvoirs de Jasper. Mais il est pris par surprise,lorsque la femme blonde lui rentre dedans et combat avec lui au sol. Alice, qui était occupée à aider Carlisle à se débarrasser de l'élémentaire de la terre, pousse un grondement féroce et enragé et court pour faire tomber la femme.

Je me tourne brutalement pour voir Edward, engagé dans un combat avec l'élémentaire de feu, qui semble avoir brulé la peau d'Edward en plusieurs endroits. Edward est visiblement affaibli. Le feu est la seule chose qui peut directement blesser un vampire. Avec mes crocs sortis, je file vers l'opposant d'Edward, jetant mes pattes énormes contre son torse. Il glapit lorsqu'il est rejeté en arrière dans la rivière puis il disparaît de notre vue.

Edward saute lestement sur ses pieds, et m'ignore lorsque je lance un œil inquiet vers ses brulures. Il s'élance pour aider Esmée et Rosalie, qui tentent de pourfendre une des blondes à l'aspect félin.

Un hurlement déchirant se fait entendre. Je tourne ma tête, mes yeux s'élargissant lorsque je vois Jacob sur le sol, se tordre de douleur qui semble causée par le roux. Avec Jacob prit dans son agonie, l'élémentaire de terre fait tomber un arbre sur lui, le clouant sur place.

_JAKE !_

Je crie et use de toute ma force pour entrer dans le rouquin. Une des blondes monte sur mon dos, et je rejette mes pattes arrières dans les airs, pour tenter de l'éjecter comme le ferai un cheval avec son cavalier. Le sang de ma précédente blessure à la gorge s'écoule sur le roux en dessous de moi. Il me crache.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par le sang de loup garou. ». il griffe une de mes pattes. Je glapis.

Surgissant de nul part, Edward arrive des airs et s'écrase sur la blonde, la dégageant de mon dos. Ce qui me laisse à gérer le roux que je saisis par la gorge et le précipite dix mètres plus loin dans les airs.

Haletante, je regarde autour de moi. Emmett et Jasper ont réussis à tuer la femme aux cheveux noirs, et sont maintenant attaqués par le vampire qui contrôle le feu, outragé, qui est trempé par son bain dans la rivière. Sam repousse une des blondes, qui lui a infligé des blessures sur son torse et sa tête. Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie combattent l'élémentaire de terre, qui manipule le sol sous leurs pieds. Le rouquin qui avait atterrit plus loin, se retrouve avec la gorge prise entre les crocs de Paul. Jared et Embry sont en plein combat avec l'autre blonde, qui parvient à envoyer Embry contre un arbre et elle est maintenant clouée au sol par Jared.

Je cherche Jacob, qui se débat pour se sortir de l'arbre épais. Je cours pour l'aider, glissant mon museau sous le tronc pour tenter de le lever. Avec ma force et la sienne, nous parvenons à le briser par le milieu, et il est libre de se mouvoir, malgré qu'il soit encore faible. Il halète.

_Merci._

Puis il repart aider Emmett et Jasper contre le vampire de feu. Je commence à chercher Edward, de manière frénétique, alors qu'il aide Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie à abattre l'élémentaire de terre. En sentant des picotements, je sais qu'ils ont finis leur travail. Lorsque je repose mon regard sur eux, ils ont disparus, laissant l'élémentaire déchiqueté derrière eux.

J'attaque les deux blondes, qui grondent et sifflent telles des chattes. L'une d'entre elle plante ses dents aiguisées tels des rasoirs sur mon coté. Elle crache mon sang d'un air de dégout. Je couine, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser vu que je suis déjà occupée avec l'autre blonde. Une fois encore, Edward vient à ma rescousse, saisissant la blonde par sa chemise et la balançant dans la rivière, où ils se lancent dans un autre duel.

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de mon flanc, je me lance vers la deuxième blonde, la saisissant par la jambe. Elle hurle de douleur, mais par la manière dont je la tiens, elle ne peut m'atteindre. Je déchire sa peau de marbre avec mes crocs puis je m'en prends à son visage avec ma patte qui n'est pas blessée. Avant même que je puisse constater si elle est morte ou non, quelque chose de dur me rentre dedans avec force sur le flanc. Une boule de feu s'est explosée sur moi, et ma fourrure est en feu. Paul me voit et ses yeux s'écarquillent à ma vue. En une milliseconde, il me balance dans l'eau glacée, où le feu s'éteint immédiatement.

Épuisée, je remercie Paul et m'extirpe de l'eau après lui. Mes pattes tremblent sous mon poids, et mes flancs sont cuisants de douleur. Mais je vois Edward maintenu au sol par la femme blonde dont il m'a débarrassé plus tôt J'entends un son terrible . Ses dents ont atteints le torse exposé d'Edward, labourant la peau, et laissant un trou béant. Il hurle de douleur et de fureur, mais son rugissement se mêle au mien. Ignorant ma propre peine, je m'élance en avant, et entre en collision avec la femme, la projetant si fort que l'arbre qu'elle percute se casse en deux et lui tombe dessus.

Cette énergie utilisée m'oblige à m'allonger sur le coté. D'un coup d'œil, je vois Emmett, Jared, Paul et Carlisle sont dans la même position que moi, trop blessés pour continuer à combattre. Jusque là nous avons éliminés la femme aux cheveux noirs, une des deux blondes et l'élémentaire de terre. Les autres sont lancés dans un duel bien plus intense qu'avant. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice luttent contre l'élémentaire de feu. Jasper et le reste de la meute se battent contre la blonde restante et le roux. Jasper et le roux semblent user de leurs pouvoirs l'un sur l'autre. La petite Alice met le plus de cœur dans le carnage, évitant plusieurs fois les attaques de feu et en même temps aidant sa sœur à gérer la blonde.

« Bella. ».

Edward arrive près de moi, et malgré le fait qu'il y ai un grand trou dans son torse, il inspecte mes blessures, des expressions outrée et concernée passant sur son visage. Je lui demande.

« Est ce que ça va? ».

Il me dit d'une manière distraite « Je vais bien, restes ici. ».

« Quoi...? ».

Mais Edward est déjà sur ses pieds, se jetant sur la blonde. Je tente de me relever et d'aller vers eux, mais en un instant, j'entends des cris perçants. Me redressant, je vois qu'il ne reste que des morceaux de la blonde.

À ce moment, l'élémentaire de feu et le roux semblent nerveux. Ils se battent toujours, mais le pouvoir de Jasper contrôle le lanceur de feu, qui se retrouve dans l'incapacité de projeter quoi que ce soit. Rosalie en tire partie et l'attaque, avec l'aide d'Esmée. Elles en finissent rapidement.

Le roux recule. Toutes les personnes en état de combattre s'avancent vers lui. Ses yeux rouges scrutent le champs de bataille et se posent sur moi. Voyant mon état, il court vers moi. Edward tente de l'intercepter mais trop tard. Le vampire aux cheveux rouges me rentre dedans, me projetant dans une fissure créée plus tôt par l'élémentaire de terre. Une fois arrêtée dans ma chute, je sens la pression provoquée par le vampire lorsqu'il tombe sur mon estomac, déchirant ma poitrine. Je tente d'atteindre sa tête, laissant des marques avec mes crocs.

Edward et les autres arrivent à la corniche, et nous rejoignent facilement. La tête du vampire se lève précipitamment, ses yeux restant menaçants. Il m'attrape par la peau et me précipite contre un rocher. J'hurle d'une douleur atroce quand les fragments de pierre tranchent ma peau déjà blessée, projetant du sang sur le sol.

Ma vision s'affaiblit. J'entends encore clairement le rugissement furieux et tempétueux d'Edward lorsqu'il se propulse contre mon adversaire. Maintenant, c'est plus vaguement que j'enregistre que les autres bougent pour attaquer le vampire roux. Une fois qu'ils le contrôlent, Edward vient à mes cotés en un flash. Il supplie, un sanglot sans larme sortant de son torse abimé.

« Bella. S'il te plait, restes avec moi. ».

Je gémis, bougeant doucement pour être plus près de lui. Ma vision est complètement noire, et mon esprit s'estompe vite.

La dernière chose que je perçois, est qu'il me promet qu'il restera avec moi, et me supplie de rester en vie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Reste un chapitre et l'épilogue après ce chapitre épique !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 25. Réveil**

Un train m'est passé dessus. C'est la seule chose que je trouve pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je sens une pression énorme sur tout mon corps, particulièrement au niveau de ma poitrine et sur les cotés. Ces endroits me lancent affreusement. Mes bras et mes jambes sont raides et douloureux. Quoi que j'ai pu subir après l'attaque accidentelle d'Edward, là c'est dix fois pire. Ma gorge est en feu, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Merci mon dieu, tu es réveillée. ».

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je suis dans le noir, et Edward est assis près de moi sur mon lit, avec l'air vraiment affligé. Je sens sa main fraiche sur ma joue, ce qui apaise la sensation de brulure. Enfin un peu. Je croasse.

« J'ai soif. ». Prononcer ces mots me fait grimacer et ils sortent difficilement.

En deux secondes chronos, il a disparu, seulement pour réapparaitre avec un verre plein d'eau. Avec son aide, je le bois entièrement. Une fois repue, j'étudie son visage. Il semble bien plus assoiffé que moi. Ses yeux sont noirs charbon, et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux sont proéminentes.

Je déglutis et parle d'une voix rauque. « C'était... il y a combien de temps? ».

Il me répond tristement « Quatre jours. ».

Je vacille. « Tu n'as pas chassé... ».

« Depuis près de deux semaines, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte est que tu sois en vie. ».

« Est ce que tu vas bien? ». Je m'essouffle, tentant d'atteindre les endroits où son torse à été abimé.

« Chut.. ». Il attrape gentiment ma main et l'embrasse. « ...Je vais bien. Rendors toi. ».

Je secoue ma tête « Je ne suis... pas fatiguée. ».

Il soupire, repose prudemment ma main sur moi, sans la lâcher. « Je suppose que tu ne t'endormiras pas tant que je n'aurai pas fait le point. ».

Je secoue encore ma tête, et il prend cela comme une confirmation. Je chuchote, car parler à haute voix me fait encore trop mal.

« Où est Jacob? ».

« Il va bien. Toujours en convalescence, mais il est rentré chez lui. Il prend de tes nouvelles assez souvent. ».

« Depuis... Depuis combien de temps es tu là? ».

« Je t'ai porté jusque chez toi après... l'attaque... ». Il grimace aux souvenirs de ces moments « … et je suis resté avec toi jusqu'à maintenant. ».

« Oh, Edward. Tu as besoin de chasser. Tu dois surement être assoiffé? ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Comme je te l'ai dis. Ce n'est pas grave. ».

Je soupire, déglutis prudemment, car le faire trop fort me ferait mal à la poitrine. « Ton torse. ».

« Je guéris bien plus vite que toi. Mais tu as reçu le pire des attaques. Le vampire roux est mort et nous avons brulé tout ce qui restait. ».

« Les autres? ».

« Ça va pas mal. Carlisle a été attaqué assez brutalement pour recevoir de sacré dommages, mais il va bien maintenant. ».

Je hoche la tête très légèrement. « Et... Charlie? ».

« Furieux. ».

Je soupire. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Edward continue.

« Lorsqu'il a vu ce qu'il t'ai arrivé. Il a juré que tu serais punie jusqu'à tes 21 ans. et... ».

« Quoi? ». Je le presse, bien que j'ai peur de savoir quel problème risque de me tomber dessus.

« Il.. dit qu'il va t'interdire de voir les autres. ».

La colère monte dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est la faute de personne sauf la mienne. Si j'étais plus prudente, Charlie n'aurait eu aucune raison de voir que j'avais quitté la maison.

Je grimace encore. Ma colère fait que maintenant je respire profondément, ce qui déclenche une autre salve de douleurs. Edward me regarde exaspéré.

« Bella. S'il te plait, essaies de rester calme. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre. ».

Sa voix me fait peur. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu si... désespéré. Je reprends mon calme, et lui caresse la main pour le rassurer.

« Je suis là. Tu ne me perdras pas. ».

« Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais pu te débarrasser de roux volatile plus tôt. ».

« Edward, ne sois pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas ta faute. ».

Il ne discute pas plus sur le sujet. Mais je sais que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Je tire sa main, ce qui fait qu'il se penche et je lui fait un baiser tendre. Par sa façon d'y répondre, il semble évident qu'il souhaite l'approfondir, mais qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Alors il se recule, soupire et embrasse à nouveau ma main.

« Je pense que tu devrais dormir maintenant. ». Il est doux mais plein d'autorité dans ses propos. Laissant tomber, je soupire et ferme mes yeux.

Je sens son poids lorsqu'il s'allonge près de moi, fredonnant. Il tente de me calmer et semble en faire autant pour lui. Très prudemment, pour ne susciter aucune vague de douleur, je me rapproche de lui et m'endors dans un profond sommeil.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**il ne reste que l'épilogue !**_

_**À bientôt !**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**« Wolfsong » Le chant du Loup**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Wolfsong , à Solar Light**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 26. Épilogue**

« Jake, je ne peux plus respirer. ». Ma voix est étouffée dans les profondeurs des bras mates de Jacob.

Il sourit en me lâchant « Oh ouais désolé. ».

Trois semaines sont passées depuis ma convalescence, et ça fait longtemps que Charlie a abandonné l'idée de me séparer de la meute. C'est juste qu'il est comme ça. Un tendre. Ça lui a fait de la peine de me voir si misérable, sans la possibilité de parler à aucun de mes frères Mais il est encore en colère à l'idée que j'ai pu filer et me blesser à nouveau et encore plus étonné de la vitesse à laquelle je m'en suis remis.

Edward est tellement protecteur que s'en est à la limite du supportable. Je dois lui rappeler, quasiment tous les jours, que je suis un loup garou et que je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.

Généralement, il me répond « Pas contre six vampires en tout cas. ».

Aujourd'hui, je suis assise chez Jacob avec les autres. Emily est assise près de Sam, qui a le bras autour d'elle. Paul, Jared et Embry sont assis sur les différentes chaises qu'ils ont trouvés. Mon seul regret est qu'Edward n'est pas là avec moi. Les garçons n'approuvent toujours pas qu'il soit présent. Alors je suis obligée de le voir lorsqu'ils ne sont pas présent. Jacob a son bras autour de moi, mais comme un grand frère le ferait. Et assez fréquemment, je dois lui rappeler que respirer est essentiel pour moi pour qu'il relâche un peu prise. Au bout d'un moment je dis.

« Vous savez, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, aller au lycée semble si futile. ».

« Reste plus qu'une semaine de vacances. ». Répond tristement Jared, qui feuillète tranquillement un magazine sur le rebord de sa chaise.

Paul soupire « Ouais, plus de patrouille nocturne. ».

« A moins qu'il n'y ai de nouvelles sangsues... » Je jette un mauvais regard vers Embry. « Désolé Bella. ». Je n'aime pas ces surnoms dignes de gamins qu'ils donnent aux vampires.

Sam rajoute « Hé. On peut toujours patrouiller le week end. ».

Paul s'étire et baille. « Hé Jake. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à ta moto? ». Il se dirige vers la fenêtre et mate la moto noire et rutilante qui est garée dans l'allée de Sam. Jacob est hésitant.

« Ouais... mais si jamais tu l'abimes... ».

« Nan, je serais prudent. ». Il y a une lueur enchantée dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il sort dehors. Embry regarde Jacob.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu sais comment Paul peut s'exciter. ».

Jacob hausse les épaules, mais je vois bien son regard inquiet. Emily arrive.

« Alors, qui veut un de mes cookies maison? ».

« Cookies? Tu crois quoi, qu'on a cinq ans? ». Jared roule des yeux. Mais en même temps Embry crie « Oui ! ».

Jacob et moi nous marrons lorsque Embry se précipite dans la cuisine. Et il faut peu de temps avant que Jared laisse tomber et aille le rejoindre.

Jacob soupire « Wow. Ces dernières semaines ont été chaotiques, hein? ».

J'acquiesce avec ferveur. « Nan sérieux? ».

« Mais c'est ce qui rend la vie plus fun tu ne penses pas? ».

Je ris « Ouais bien sûr. Se battre contre une bande de vampires sadiques dont l'unique intention qui est de tuer tout le monde pour ensuite tuer toute la population de Forks. Ouais super fun. ».

Jacob me fait un clin d'œil « Argh. Allez.. tu as adoré. ».

« Je suis trop pressée de recommencer. ».

Il se marre puis suggère. « Allons prendre des cookies, avant qu'ils ne les avalent tous. ». Je me lève « OK. ».

Et bien sûr, le temps que l'on atteigne la cuisine, presque tous les cookies étaient partis. Jacob marmonne dégouté « Porcs. ». Jared bougonne avec une bouche remplie « Mééé on … await faim. ». Embry avale tout ce qu'il a et ajoute.

« Dis le mec qui n'en voulait même pas en premier lieu. »

« Ouais... ben... »

C'est à ce moment qu'on entend un énorme crash provenant de l'extérieur. Jacob laisse tomber les deux cookies qu'il a dans la main, dont un était déjà entamé, et murmure, alors que j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre « Ma moto... ».

Il file de la pièce. On reste tous là dans l'attente, lorsque l'on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant. Puis c'est là que...

« PAUL, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA MOTO?! ».

**Fin.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je sais... personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de fin.**_

_**Pour l'expliquer : il faut savoir qu'à la base une suite était prévue mais la vie scolaire (et Harry Potter il faut l'avouer) a pris le dessus dans l'emploi du temps de l'auteur et donc rien est prévu à ce jour.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et/ou de commenter cette fic.**_

_**Un grand merci aussi à l'auteur original de cette fiction Solar Light (lien vers profil /u/1226343/Solar_Light)**_

_**Un merci plus plus plus plus plus à **_

_**AnZele42100 *AhxNahiss* phika17 *Mrs Esmee Cullen* **__**mel031* nathyhale* Maru-chan8* kikinette11* **__**Galswinthe* Cullen's family* Becky1497 *vivi* **__**elo-didie *Vivibatta *sissi72-friend* Sabou2607***__**aulandra17* petitefilledusud *belhotess **_

**_si vous n'êtes pas noté croyez moi ce n'est qu'un oubli de ma part, j'apprécie vraiment votre soutien !_**

_**et que vivi, elo-didie, aulandra17, sissi72-friend, petitefilledusud se créent un compte avant que je vienne moi même leur en créer un ! Et je vous assure il vaut mieux m'avoir en photo qu'en vrai ! (parole confirmée par ma mère ce matin !). ^^**_

_**Sinon donc je reprends wonderland à partir de lundi, histoire de prendre de l'avance car les chaps sont super longs à traduire et que je suis la fille avec le poil le plus long du monde dans la main (propos confirmés par ma mère encore et toujours ! Ça devient presque vexant dis donc?? !!) ^^'**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
